Inside You:: Malec Fic
by Doritos-X
Summary: So this is mainly Malec but with the others in it as well. Something is wrong. There is trouble in paradise. Plagued by terrible nightmares and with his emotions all over the place Alec is withdrawing further and further away from the people who care about him-for reasons unknown to the others. Will Magnus, with the help of Alec's friends and family, be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first attempt at a fan fiction and I thought: 'well if I'm going to write one, who better to write about than Malec?' So this first chapter is shorter than my other's will be but I just want to know what people think and if it's any good and worth continuing... Umm I'm not really sure about the chronology of this fic-probably somewhere between City of Glass and CoFA but it's kind of parallel to the series if you get what I mean :P If not don't worry and just enjoy. Please review! _

The sky was dark and it was night-time in the city. Alexander Lightwood ran down the bustling street barely aware of his surroundings. Cars raced past in blazes of light and noise like loud, brightly coloured insects. But they appeared strangely blurred in Alec's hazy vision. His head was throbbing and all he was really aware of was the pounding of his feet against the slick pavement.

Glancing briefly up to the dark sky, ignoring the rain that was slamming into his face, Alec saw the thousands of sparkling stars shimmering above him and, at any other time, he would have been able to name all the constellations he saw above him but in his current state he could barely even remember where he was. The almost full moon loomed above him bathed in a red hue that seemed ominous somehow.

He continued to run at full pelt down the street ignoring his aching muscles and his lungs which were screaming for air. His breaths were coming in shallow gasps and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. But he couldn't stop. He had to keep running.

Suddenly he felt himself slam into someone and he was knocked sideways a few steps.

"Oi, watch it!" someone growled roughly.

"Sorry." Alec muttered not even looking at the burly man he had crashed into. He flicked his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and kept running.

But Alec was running after something-not like usual. He wasn't chasing after a demon or tracking a rogue warlock. No. This time he was running _away_.

Filled with terror and soaked to the skin with rain he fled down the busy street dodging as best he could between the throngs of bustling people.

'_Think, Alec. Think.' _

Where could he go? He couldn't keep running the streets all night. Yes he was running away-but where was he running to? He couldn't go back to the institute. Not like this. But then a sudden thought struck him and he sped up his pace, ignoring the renewed pain in his chest and legs. He now knew where he was going to go.

The only place he could go.

It was late but Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, could not get to sleep. He had tossed and turned for over an hour listening to the sheets of rain pounding against his windows waiting for sleep to overcome him. But it hadn't worked. Which was why, at 1:18am, Magnus was wandering around the large living-room of his flat in just his purple silken pyjama bottoms listening to 'This is why I'm hot'. He had discovered the song just the previous day in some club he had met one of his clients in and he hadn't been able to get it out of his head.

Well it certainly suited him although he still hadn't worked out quite what being 'fly' had to do with being hot. But hey, if the sparkly boot fit.

His new favourite song was rudely interrupted however by an extremely loud and annoying yowling sound which seemed to be coming from somewhere near his feet. Peering down he saw his cat, Chairman Meow, walking around his ankles wailing at the top of his voice. Magnus tried to push the cat gently out of the way with one large, bare foot but the cat was persistent.

"What are you complaining for? I actually remembered to feed you today, for a change, so what's the problem?" Unsurprisingly the cat just continued to yowl loudly at him.

Crouching down Magnus stared into Chairman Meow's large yellow eyes. "Oh so you're missing Alec are you, you traitorous feline?" He chuckled softly to himself and, after scratching the now silent cat behind his ears, stood up and strolled slowly towards his sofa which sat in the middle of the room in front of the large plasma screen television where he watched all of his day time TV. The Ellen DeGeneres show was his favourite. He flopped down tiredly onto the soft cushions and sighed wearily.

"Well you're not the only one," he murmured quietly.

Magnus hadn't seen Alec in nearly a whole week. But not for lack of trying. He had been calling him; texting him; he had even made a surprise visit to the institute, something he rarely did, only to be informed by a worried looking Isabelle that Alec was out. Again. Apparently Alec had been going out by himself a lot recently and Magnus wasn't the only one worrying about him. But at least Isabelle had been able to speak to him the previous day. Magnus, on the other hand, had not heard a single peep. And that hurt.

Reaching over and grabbing his phone from the small wooden coffee table next to the sofa he was about to send Alec another message asking him to come over, or at least call him, when he stopped himself. Alec hadn't replied yet so what difference would one more text do. It would just give Magnus another little spark of hope that would soon be crushed when his message was ignored-just like all the others.

Looking back over the all of his previous texts he could see how they had become progressively more needy and desperate sounding.

**_21/10_**

**_8:21pm_**

_Alec, I know you said you wanted space but I really think we should talk about this._

**_11:54pm_**

_Alec why are you ignoring my calls? Are you ok? Please call me back. _

**_22/10_**

**_1:13 pm_**

_Alexander if you do not answer me back I am coming down to the Institute and trust me you will not like it if it comes to that. Just text me back so I know you are ok. Please._

**_3:47 _**

_ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO BEING IGNORED. _

**_3:53_**

_Baby, please just answer me. I'm missing you so bad. I need to know you're ok. Look we really need to talk about this…_

**_3:55_**

_You know you can't avoid me forever…_

**_23/10_**

**_10:34_**

_Alexander there is a very good-looking half naked warlock waiting for you in bed. And he's getting impatient. Very, very impatient. Why don't you come over and make him feel better…he'd definitely make it worth your while. _

Magnus exited his messages and threw his phone carelessly across the room with a groan. It only got worse from there. No wonder Alec was ignoring him, he was pathetic. He'd been alive for hundreds of years and here he was pining after a nineteen year old shadowhunter. It shocked him just how terribly he was actually missing Alec. Not just his gorgeous blue eyes; his lithe, muscular body; not even just his beautiful, musical voice.

It was the surprisingly small things that he missed the most: waking up to Alec sleeping soundly next to him in the mornings; seeing the bright blush creep up his smooth, cheeks when he was embarrassed; hearing him stumble over his words when he was trying to

But most of all he just missed Alec.

Missed just having him near and being able to wrap his arms around his narrow waist. Without the sweet, young boy who had captured his heart around Magnus felt strangely empty. Looking around his flat now he could sense that something crucial was missing. His chest ached and he constantly felt restless without Alec there.

Rubbing his eyes wearily he let his head fall back and resting against the back of his bright green sofa his eyes fluttered shut. Deciding that if Alec wanted to see him then he would come and do it on his own terms…but if he hadn't contacted him by the end of the week Magnus was going to march down the Institute and camp out on Alec's bed in his room and refuse to leave until Alec at least talked to him.

Resting on the sofa he thought of Alec's eyes. The deep blue pools of colour which seemed to see right through Magnus-past the layers of make-up and glitter and into his heart. And as much as Alec may feel he didn't know about him Magnus could admit-at least to himself- that Alec knew him better than anyone else.

Magnus was jolted suddenly out of his daydream by a loud pounding on his front door. Leaping up from the sofa he strode briskly to the door and yanked it open…only to find the very boy he had been dreaming about on his door-step.

Alec stood in front of him soaking wet and dishevelled, dripping water onto the linoleum floor. Magnus was instantly overjoyed to see him and could have sworn he felt his heart actually jump when he saw him. He would have pulled Alec straight into his arms-even if he was completely soaked with rain-if it hadn't been for his expression.

The gorgeous blue eyes he had been fantasizing about only a few moments ago were shockingly wide and filled with complete and utter terror.

"Alec?" Magnus asked warily

Alec pushed his sopping hair out of his eyes with a trembling hand. His breathing was rapid and shallow and his cheeks were flushed even though it was freezing outside.

"Alexander what's wrong?" Magnus wanted to reach out and touch him but he looked as if one wrong movement would cause him to bolt.

At last, after taking a deep, calming breath Alec spoke in a quiet, strangely dead voice.

"I think…I mean I just…" With a small gulp he finally looked up into Magnus' bright yellow/green cat eyes allowing Magnus to see the sheen of tears that shone like a layer of clear film over his deep blue irises.

"I've just murdered somebody."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow so thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited (is that a word? it is now) and reviewed. It means so much and is really appreciated. Sooo for all of you who want an answer to the cliff hanger you're going to have to wait because we are going back to the beginning. To how it all started. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D and sorry for any errors :P_

_Around 2 months earlier_

"What are we doing here Magnus?" Alec asked looking around him at the contents of the strange shop he now found himself in.

"I need to get some ingredients for some spells. With all time I spend helping you pesky Shadowhunters I haven't had time to go shopping recently."

Alec hung his head feeling ashamed. He knew that they had come to rely on Magnus to help them a lot. Now days he didn't even charge them and everyone knew why _that_ was. Mumbling an apology Alec felt a warm finger beneath his chin forcing him to lift his gaze back to Magnus's now disapproving expression.

"Hey don't start that again. You know I don't mind helping you and your little nephlim friends and it's not like I need the money anyway."

"I know, but I feel like we're always calling on you to come and bail us out."

"That's because you know I will always come. For you." Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to Alec's lips immediately cutting off his attempt to respond. He had meant for the kiss to be brief but Alec had other ideas.

Magnus's full lips were soft and silky against his own and the dizzying scent that was 'pure Magnus' entered his nose making his head spin. Placing his arms around the warlock's rail thin waist Alec drew him closer as he deepened the kiss.

They both revelled in the feeling of each other's lips and bodies pressed against each other until they finally parted, each breathing significantly harder than they had been before. Looking down into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes Magnus felt warmth simmer up inside of him-he hadn't felt so content in a long time.

Pulling back from Alec Magnus said seriously: "I'm going to talk to the owner about my ingredients and it may take a while. Feel free to have a look around but please don't mess with anything; there's some very nasty stuff in here."

"I'm not a kid." Alec pouted.

"Sure thing sweetie," Magnus teased and with that he sauntered away.

Alec wandered aimlessly around the shop, stopping at various points to admire a statue or ornament briefly before moving on.

The shop was relatively small in size and was made to feel even small due to the huge amounts of items that cluttered the mantelpiece and shelves. Dozens of paintings lined the four walls and in the corners sat piles and piles of dusty old books which appeared to be on the brink of falling apart and would do so if anyone so much as touched them.

Alec wondered, as he passed what he was recognised as a shrunken human skull in a jar, what sort of people usually came in here and why on earth would they want any of this stuff? He continued making his way around the store with only the silence to accompany him. The silence felt eerie and unusual and for some reason made Alec want to creep around the shop rather than walk.

But after a few more minutes of wandering around the shop Alec suddenly realised why it felt so strange. It was completely silent except for their breathing and occasional repositioning of feet. They were the only ones there. Surely at 6 o'clock in the afternoon would be a peak time and this shop should be filled with customers but instead it was just them.

Turning back to Magnus, who was waiting patiently at the large, mahogany desk and inspecting his nails, Alec asked:

"Hey Magnus, how come no-one else is here? Is this shop not doing very well?"

Looking over his shoulder at the dark haired Shadowhunter Magnus replied: "Actually this is one of the best and most popular shops for spell ingredients."

"Then why-"

"However," Magnus continued, "I managed to convince the owner to stay behind after hours so I could get what I need, he owes me a favour. Plus I can't stand the hustle and bustle in here when it's busy-it's like a herd of wildebeest normally."

Magnus laughed as he viewed Alec's puzzled expression.

"So, the shop's not technically open yet?"

"Nope," Magnus grinned, "Not for another…3 hours or so."

"Oh." Still smiling Magnus turned back towards the desk and rapped on it three times with his knuckles, leaving Alec to continue his exploration of the shop.

Alec turned again when he heard a strange voice behind him saying something in a language he couldn't understand which was quickly answered, in the same dialect, by Magnus. But where the creature's- presumably the shop-owner- voice was harsh and grating Magnus's tone was smooth and melodic. Alec could have listened to him speak with that voice for hours.

Alec studied the figure standing opposite Magnus carefully. He had dark red skin, similar to the colour of dried blood, and he stood a number of inches shorter than the warlock- but Alec still put him at about 6ft. His hair, what little he had of it, was black and stringy and lay flat across the top of his large head. His body was thick with muscle and a single pair of dark brown cargo trousers was the only thing he wore.

But that wasn't what disturbed Alec the most. This was: The creature's face looked as if it was on upside down. He had no nose and in the middle of what Alec assumed was its forehead, sat a large, gaping mouth filled with rows of pointed yellow teeth. But that wasn't all. Where his mouth should have been sat his large, moss coloured eyes…three of them. He had three eyes which curved into a U shape at the bottom of his face and the creepiest thing was that, while two of them were looking at Magnus, the middle one was staring right at him.

Now Alec had seen a whole number of demons and weird creatures before but never one that looked like this. He wasn't blinking and his intense gaze was making Alec feel uncomfortable but Alec wasn't one to back down either. After a few moments of intense staring the shop's owner finally turned his third eye back to Magnus-who had remained typically oblivious to the situation.

Unable to follow their rapid conversation Alec returned his attention to the strange ornament in front of him: A small wooden box made from some dark wood, possibly teak.

It appeared harmless enough, especially compared to the shrunken skull, and the carvings etched all over the fine wood were inoffensive but Alec felt drawn to it for some strange reason.

Alec studied the strange patterns and symbols carved into the dark, wood interestedly. He didn't think he had ever come across them before, at least not in any of his rune and symbol books. They looked somewhat Celtic although these were a lot more swirly and circular than the traditional Celtic symbols he knew of.

As he moved closer he noticed a series of faint words etched into the rim of the box. He peered at them, full of concentration as he tried to make out what they said. Alec was pretty sure the words were in Latin but he couldn't be sure-they were so faded and distorted there was no way he could read what they said.

The longer he stared at the box the more he felt drawn to it. It was like it had its own magnetic field and he was being pulled in.

Then, suddenly, Alec felt compelled to see what was inside. Like if he didn't look he would forever be haunted by the thought of what might have been in there.

Ever so slowly Alec reached up and stroked the smooth, wooden lid once before grasping the edge and lifting ever so slightly revealing the blackness inside along with…

_SLAM_

From behind him a large hand was thrust out, covering Alec's fingers and slamming the lid shut roughly.

"What did I tell you about not touching things?" Magnus's voice was stern but he did seem all that angry.

"S-sorry," Alec stammered, "I-I just…" Alec looked warily about him and happened to meet the gaze of the shop owner who was still standing behind the desk, wearing a disapproving expression. He said something in that language Alec couldn't understand and looking up at Magnus he became even more confused as the warlock smiled slightly, still not having let go of Alec's hand.

"What did he say?" Alec asked regaining some of his composure as he slipped his fingers out from under Magnus's and turned to face him.

"He said that he's not surprised you were drawn in by the power inside the box." He chuckled at Alec's expression, "the power that has been trapped in there tries to lure great fighters into opening the box."

"What would have happened if I had?"

"It would have killed us all and escaped this shop to cause destruction and chaos in the world."

"Oh." Was all Alec could think to say.

"It's a good job I stopped you then, isn't it?" Magnus said brightly.

The shop keeper said something else in his strange language to which Magnus replied in the same dialect before turning back to Alec.

"Now can I trust you to keep looking and _not_ touch anything while I go and pay the nice shop owner for my things?"

But they never found out whether Alec could be trusted because as soon as he opened his mouth something small and scaly crashed through the window and landed heavily on the floor-teeth bared and claws out.

A demon. And behind the first were many more just like it.

They swarmed through the window hissing and spitting; their razor sharp teeth and long pointed claws clearly on display. They were relatively small for a demon, standing at around 6ft, and vaguely resembled velociraptors, with their scaly skin, small heads and muscular back legs. But these were a lot more dangerous; Alec would rather fight a crowd of velociraptors any day.

Cursing himself for not having had the sense to apply any runes before coming here Alec grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, which luckily happened to be a two foot long sword that had been standing in the corner, and moved to block Magnus with his own body as best he could. Getting his balance he sank into a fighting stance, holding the sword confidently in front of him.

A shower of blue sparks shot over his head hitting one of the creatures as it landed through the smashed window causing it to shriek loudly before keeling over dead, but leaving the faint smell of cooked flesh behind.

Its comrades didn't even pause to consider their fate as they continued moving forwards.

"Magnus!" he yelled, as both a warning and a plea to be careful, without looking behind him as the first wave of the enemy came charging towards him.

The next five or so minutes compressed into nothing but a blur of noise, colours and pain.

Alec slashed furiously at the demons, often fending off multiple attackers at once, attempting to land a vital hit while dodging out of the way of their sharp claws and acidic blood. A few drops splattered his jacket and hit his hands but that was unavoidable.

He fought with the accurate precision and heartlessness of a machine as his sword cut through flesh, bone and sinew. China and ornaments clattered to the ground and proceeded to be trampled under their feet and a lucky throw of a copper plate by Alec sliced into the neck of a demon that had been about to take off Magnus's hand. But the warlock didn't even have time to say thanks before another demon was upon him; this battle definitely wasn't one-sided.

Suddenly Alec found himself backed up against a wall, facing off against two of the creatures at the same time. They used their claws more than their teeth, trying to catch the long points on any part of Alec they could reach.

Before he had been able to block the attacks with the sword but now Alec was growing tired-sweat was dripping into his eyes and his breathing was laboured- and this time he was just too slow.

While one of the creatures attacked head on the other had snuck around to his side. Alec bit back a yell as the creatures sharp claws raked his side under his open jacket, tearing through his shirt and ripping through flesh. He gasped as red hot pain shot through his body making him want to double over and throw up.

But Alec couldn't afford to do that right now. If he did he would die.

So-doing his best to ignore his wound- he carried on, striking down yet another opponent.

Flicking his hair out of his eyes Alec spun around, ready to face his next opponent, but none came. As his vision began refocusing slightly, expanding to take in his surroundings, he realised that no more adversaries would come-they were all dead. Their small, scaly bodies lay scattered around the floor leaving pools of sticky, acidic blood staining the wood.

Not moving Alec focused on calming his rapid breathing, discreetly applying pressure to his wound over his jacket and feeling glad that it wasn't bleeding as much as he had feared it would, as he examined the state of his boyfriend from across the room. Magnus's hair stuck in all directions and his eyeliner had smudged dramatically but apart from that and a small tear in his shirt he appeared unharmed and Alec sent a quick mental prayer to the angel, thanking him for keeping Magnus safe. Although you wouldn't know it by the way he was acting.

"Oh no! How could they? My shirt! This is Armani you know, Armani!" Magnus looked around wildly as if the culprits of his ruined shirt would stand up and apologise if he yelled at them loud enough. "Honestly do demons have no regard for fashion these days?"

"Magnus!" Alec had to shout to be heard over Magnus's complaining, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? OK? Have you _seen _my…"

"Apart from the shirt?" Alec interrupted abruptly. It was Magnus's own fault for wearing so many designer brands all the time anyway.

"Apart from the shirt…yes I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

"Good."

"What about you?" Magnus's voice softened even as his gaze grew serious. His cat eyes roved up and down Alec's body searching for any sign of injury and seeming satisfied when he found no obvious trace of one.

"I'm fine." Alec replied dismissively while subtly drawing his jacket closer around himself to hide the slowly bleeding wound.

"Well it seems even without runes your fighting is top notch. Good job." Magnus said almost cheerfully but his voice still held a gentle note of concern.

Alec didn't reply and instead picked his way over a number of dead bodies to inspect a shattered ornamental vase on the floor which for some reason caught his eye.

Before he reached it however Alec jumped as the door to the shop crashed open violently and he shivered as a rush of cold air surrounded him. Huddling deeper into the confines of his jacket he stalked over and closed the door with a slam.

It wasn't unusual for Alec to feel cold, in fact he was used to it, but this was a different sort of cold. The kind that invaded your body until you felt that your very heart had turned to ice; the kind that radiated out from inside you making you shake right from your very core; the kind that was so harsh, so chilling you almost started to forget what being warm felt like…

"Alec?"

He jerked in surprise as Magnus's large, warm hand landed on his shoulder and suddenly whatever spell had overcome him was broken. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Alec replied, shaking his head a little to rid himself of any lingering discomfort as he zipped up his jacket.

"Good." Magnus echoed Alec's earlier use of the word. Removing his hand from Alec's shoulder he instead traced the backs of his long fingers gently down Alec's cheek making him shiver again-but this time not from the lack of heat.

"Christ you're cold." Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec tightly infusing him with the warmth that he always naturally radiated. Alec, unable to resist, leant closer into Magnus's comforting and familiar body, soaking up the heat as he wound his own arms around the warlock's waist. Magnus sighed contentedly as he rested his chin atop his boyfriends head.

It wasn't the most romantic location-a trashed shop full of dead demons-but being held in Magnus's arms the way he was and breathing in the warlock's unique and dizzying scent he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

They stood like that-locked together-for a few moments until Alec finally, reluctantly, pulled away.

"Better?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded in answer. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Magnus replied in a seductive tone, winking at Alec as he turned away. "Anytime at all." Trust Magnus to try and lighten the serious situation with provocative suggestions.

With the slight blush that crept up his cheeks warming him further Alec resumed his examination of the scene. He was trying to gauge if anything dangerous or extremely important had been damaged.

"Did any get away?" Magnus called after a few moments of silence where both of them were studying the floor intently although Alec knew that the shattered bits of pottery and wood made more sense to Magnus than they did to him.

"No. At least not from me."

"Me neither." Magnus's voice was suddenly serious which surprised Alec. He had been expecting Magnus to make a joke about his fighting skill or something.

"Ok. Then they're all dead. What about the owner?" Alec asked after a moment's thought.

Magnus looked around him briefly before spotting the crumpled figure of the shop owner on the floor and striding over to him without another word.

Alec made to follow Magnus but stopped when he heard something crunch and break beneath his foot. Looking down he saw the shattered remains of the very pretty, ornamental vase that he had been admiring earlier. It had clearly fallen during the fighting and its contents had spilled across the floor.

Bending down Alec traced his fingers through the grey coloured granules and discovered it was…sand? Sand. Weird, grey coloured sand.

Alec regarded the striking floral and ethnic pattern on the broken shards of the vase for a few moments, thinking it was a shame that such a beautiful piece of pottery such as this should be destroyed in such an ugly and unfortunate way. Looking at the pattern a sense of peacefulness began to settle over him.

It was soon disrupted however when Alec suddenly remembered the carved wooden box he had come so close to opening earlier. He prayed it had not been destroyed or overturned during the battle and he scanned the room frantically, filled with panic, hoping to see unharmed.

Alec sighed in relief as he spotted it still sitting, apparently harmlessly, in the same place on the mantelpiece. At least that was one problem they didn't have to worry about.

"So?" Alec asked turning back to Magnus having still not received an answer regarding the state of the owner.

"He's definitely dead." Magnus said solemnly rising from his crouched position and moving away from the now visible pool of dark green blood that was spreading around the body-coming to stand in front of Alec.

"I'd better let the others know what's happened." Alec said.

Magnus nodded but at the same time moved closer to him allowing the smell of Alec and sweat to ensnare him. Grabbing his phone from out of his jeans pocket Alec stepped swiftly away from Magnus's oh-so-enticing body, refusing to be distracted, and started writing.

_Izzy, there's been a situation with us and a dozen…it looks like Aknos demons._

Alec sent the text and began preparing another one to Jace but was interrupted by another text. Isabelle's reply was instantaneous.

_Are you ok?_

_We're both fine _Alec typed, glancing swiftly over to Magnus who, sensing Alec's gaze on him looked round and nodded slightly, shooting Alec a small, reassuring smile. _We're heading back to the Institute now and I'll fill you all in when we get there. You may need to inform the Clave. One Downworlder was killed by the demons and there's quite a lot of damage that will have to be cleared up if they want to stop this getting around._

_What about the demons? _Isabelle was wondering whether, after grabbing Jace, they needed to leave the Institute and give chase. But she needn't have worried.

_All dead. _Alec replied.

_Okay. Be safe._

Pocketing his phone Alec surveyed the destruction around him again. He brooded silently trying to work out what to do.

"What now?" Magnus asked, voicing the same question he had just been pondering.

Alec answered after a few moments, having made up his mind.

"We go back to the Institute; there's nothing more we can do here."

With that the warlock and the Shadowhunter left the ruined remains of the shop and headed back to the Institute together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Soooo enjoy the new chapter, emotions are running high here but hey no relationship is perfect :P please review and let me know what you think :D hope you like it xxx_

Magnus and Alec walked side by side up the Institute's front door; they hadn't spoken much on the way back. Well, Magnus had been complaining about how rude it was that the demons had stopped him from getting the ingredients and how he was going to have to buy another shirt whereas Alec, on the other hand, had been doing his best to keep pressure on his wound and stop Magnus from noticing.

It's not that Alec didn't appreciate all the help the warlock provided but he didn't want it to appear that they were taking advantage of him-no matter how much he said he didn't mind. When he had time he would draw an iratze and feast on a giant ham, pickle and mustard sandwich then he would be as right as rain.

Magnus put a casual arm around his boyfriend as they reached the top step and knocked on the large, mahogany door.

Jace was the one who opened it, looking unusually serious. But he soon returned to his typical smiling, sarcastic self once he took a look at Magnus.

"Woah Magnus, I'm _loving_ the new look. Let me guess…inspired by a clown right?" Jace was smiling evilly as he leant casually against the door frame.

"Funny, you continuously astound me with your immense wit." The warlock narrowed his eyes, unimpressed with the golden haired Shadowhunter.

"No seriously," Jace looked at Alec questioningly while still speaking to Magnus, "have you not looked in a mirror lately, I assumed you did at least every ten minutes."

"What do you mean?" Panic was creeping in to Magnus's voice now at the thought of messed up make-up.

Jace just raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Move." Magnus said as he pushed passed Jace-presumably heading to the nearest mirror Alec assumed-leaving Alec standing alone on the doorstep to face Jace.

"So I hear your shopping trip got interrupted?" Jace said, still smirking.

"Just a bit."

"Wish I could have been there." Jace said, clenching and unclenching his fists agitatedly.

"Why? You feeling left out, been missing me?" Alec teased lightly.

"Oh of course, I've been feeling lost without you Alec." They both laughed for a moment before Jace continued. "There's been no decent demon activity recently. I'm getting bored cooped up here all the time-there's only so much training you can do."

"Surely we should be grateful after the drama of Valentine. A bit of rest is well deserved."

"Yeah but at least you get out of the house with Magnus. Clary and I spend all our time here or she goes out with Simon or visits Luke and her mum." Jace sounded slightly dejected.

"Aw is poor Jace-y feeling left out?" Alec cooed.

"Shut up," Jace said jokingly pushing Alec by the shoulder as they passed through the threshold. Alec did his best not to wince but rubbed his arm, playing along as best he could.

They entered the living room where Isabelle was already sitting. She rose and gave Alec a gentle hug before re seating herself on the dark red sofa. She looked about to speak but was loudly interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" cried Magnus in Alec's general direction, emerging from the hall and entering the living space.

"What?" Alec was startled.

"Why didn't you tell me my eye liner had smudged and that my hair looked like I'd shoved a mop onto my head?" Magnus had since taken off and reapplied his eyeliner but unfortunately he had been unable to do anything about his hair.

Alec sighed half in relief and half in annoyance.

"Because I've had more important things to think about," he snapped, but seeing the hurt look that briefly crossed Magnus's face he continued in a gentler tone, "and because I think you still looked amazing anyway."

"Nice save." He muttered to himself, too low for Alec to hear. But he shot the Shadowhunter an appreciative smile nonetheless coming to perch lightly on the arm of the sofa next to Isabelle.

"Are Mum and Dad coming?" Alec asked quietly moving to stand behind the opposite sofa.

"Maybe later but Mum's gone to inform the Clave and talk to them about something,-we don't know what-boring Clave business probably. Dad sent a fire message saying he has to stay in Idris for a few more days." Isabelle's voice was sceptical but Alec knew better than to pry for more information. He knew that his sister was holding a grudge against their father for spending so much time away from home.

"Oh and Clary is out with Simon. I think he's been feeling a bit left out, plus he seems a bit bummed about the whole 'Mark of Cain' thing."

Jace shot Alec a 'see-I-told-you' look but Alec merely rolled his eyes. To be honest he was glad Clary wasn't here-she had been getting on his nerves recently.

"Well then I guess everyone is here." Alec said, unsure on how to broach the subject of their surprise attack. Jace solved that problem for him.

"So what the hell actually happened?" he said as he lay lounging casually on the sofa in front of Alec.

Magnus and Alec's gaze met and the warlock indicate for Alec to explain the story. And so Alec explained the events of the past few hours to riveting silence from his friends, only to be interrupted at certain stages by Magnus who added, often very unimportant, details such as 'the shop owners name had been Kevin.'

After almost a ten minutes of practically constant talking Alec finally finished telling the others what had happened. To be honest he was surprised that they hadn't interrupted him but he was glad he had been able to say it all in one go.

There was a single beat of silence before the other two broke into a flurry of questioning.

_"How many of them did you say there were?"_

_"Why were they there? Was it just a random attack?"_

_"Why were so many together in a group like that?"_

_"The Clave will want to know the details; shall we get Mum to send a fire message when she gets back?"_

Alec shrugged wearily. "I don't know. I think it was probably just a coincidence, a pack of Aknos that large is unusual but not unheard of. Plus no one would be able to control that many demons at once."

"Valentine could have." Isabelle retorted.

"Yes but he's gone." Alec said.

"Dead-good and proper. Thanks to us" Jace had his typical arrogant smirk on his face.

"You don't think they were there deliberately to attack you, do you?" Isabelle proposed.

"Nobody else knew we were going to be there," Alec looked questioningly at Magnus, who had so far been silent, as he spoke.

"No one but you and me, babe." His attempt at humour fell flat. His mind seemed to be preoccupied with other things.

The others continued the discussion animatedly, often travelling off on tangents mainly due to Magnus telling one of his weird, but usually extremely amusing stories-used to, and unaware of the reason behind, Alec's lack of participation.

Alec was beginning to feel lightheaded. He hadn't eaten all day and the combination of an empty stomach and his effort of hiding his wound from Magnus was taking its toll. Slipping a hand beneath his jacket Alec probed the laceration that sat on the left side of his abdomen and when he removed his hand it was sticky with blood.

Trying to excuse himself before he passed out Alec attempted to push past his sister but his legs felt like jelly and, losing all sense of balance, he slumped to his knees unable to carry his own weight any longer.

"Alec!" He heard Isabelle shriek his name and felt a rush of movement around him. Something golden streaked passed him-presumably Jace. But the last thing he saw before he passed out was a large pair of yellow/green cat eyes staring at him with a mixture of anger, hurt and concern.

And then he felt himself drifting and he knew no more.

Alec woke up slowly, stretching luxuriously and yawning until his jaw cracked. He itched his side and pulled up the woollen sheets as far as he could, trying to retain the blissful warmth he had accumulated while sleeping. Even without opening his eyes he could sense that he was in his bedroom.

His brows furrowed minutely as he sensed something was slightly off; the pain he had previously felt aching in his side had disappeared completely.

Opening his eyes fractionally the first thing he was greeted by was the beautiful cat eyes of his warlock boyfriend.

He smiled dazedly and was about to reach out to stroke his fingers down the gorgeous tanned of Magnus's cheek until he noticed his stony expression. Slowly dropping his hand Alec sat up, pushing his flyaway hair out of his face.

They remained staring each other for a few more moments: Alec warily and Magnus seemingly angrily, until Alec finally spoke, unsure of what to say.

"Hi."

The silence stretched on as Magnus continued to stare at him coldly, his eyes an impenetrable wall of blankness as he hid his feelings.

"Magnus?" Alec reached out again to touch him but Magnus moved, practically flinched, away from him, stood up and walked swiftly to the end of Alec's bed.

Alec sat up quickly and watched as Magnus ran a hand through his extremely messy hair, unsure of what to do now-now that he remembered what had happened earlier that day and why Magnus would be angry with him.

"You healed me." Alec said accusingly, his voice still croaky from sleep and lack of use.

"Well no shit Shadowhunter," snapped Magnus.

Alec had no reply. The strained silence threatened to descend over them again but Magnus solved the problem by speaking again in a low, pained voice.

"Why, Alec? Why didn't you tell me? No, why wouldn't you _want _to tell me?"

Alec felt guilt immediately settle in his stomach like a lead weight but he didn't apologise. He had had his reasons and hopefully Magnus would understand them.

"It wasn't a big deal. It's only because I hadn't eaten. I didn't think it was important enough to mention at the time; I was more concerned with getting back to the Institute and getting the mess cleaned up." Alec tried to keep his voice as neutral and calm as possible; Magnus, it seemed, did not have the same idea.

The warlock paced angrily back and forth at the end of Alec's bed occasionally shooting him furious glances from the corner of his eyes.

"Alec how can you say it's not important, it's your life. Do you have any idea how terrified I was when you collapsed?" Alec could hear the truth in his words and see the lingering terror in his eyes and right then he hated himself for not even thinking about how Magnus would have felt.

"I'm sorry Magnus but I still-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Alec cringed at the anguish and anger in his boyfriend's voice but he refused to be intimidated by his loudness.

"Because I can't just rely on you all of the time! We can't just use you like this-we never even pay you for Christ's sake! No matter how many times you say you don't mind it's just not fair."

"Bloody hell Alec, how many times have we been through this? I _WANT_ to help you. Do you think I enjoy seeing you in pain? Do you even realise how horrible it is for me to see you in pain?"

"No of course not but-" Magnus interrupted him again, switching tactics.

"How about if I got injured…what if I got injured and you knew you could do something to help, to stop me hurting, but I wouldn't let you. Instead I'd make you watch me suffer or even hide it from you until I cannot keep it hidden any longer, until I pass out on the floor leaving you thinking the worst, that something had gone horribly wrong."

Alec blanched trying to get the horrible image that had suddenly taken root in his head; an image of Magnus collapsed on the floor lying in a pool of blood out of his head. 'Seeing him like that would kill him,' Alec thought.

"Nothing was horribly wrong. I just felt a bit lightheaded and it's my own fault for not eating." He was doing his best to comfort Magnus while still making his point.

"Are you really trying to put this on yourself?" Magnus's voice grew quieter but was still filled with the same terrible passion, "I'm the one who took you to that shop Alec. I'm the one who was supposed to look after you. When you collapsed…" He had to stop for a moment, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "…I swear my heart stopped beating. I thought you were dead at first and even when I saw you were breathing I couldn't stop the panic that shot through me. This was _my _fault. Something in the shop had hurt you and it was my fault!" His voice had started to rise again but Alec did his best to soothe him.

"No, it would never be your fault. I'm so sorry I just didn't think, it's not like this is a serious injury." Alec's voice was quieter now also but held a note of defeat.

"Then why didn't you just tell me, explain to me, that your stupid sense of justice and fairness is telling you to stop letting me help you. We could have worked something out rather than letting it get to this stage."

Hearing the truth in his words and seeing the love that was now shining openly from his boyfriend's eyes he understood that Magnus was right. He only wanted to look after Alec and he himself had no right putting Magnus through this.

"You're right," he said gently. "I'm so sorry Magnus."

A strangled laughed escaped from the warlocks throat as he moved quickly to Alec's side, practically throwing himself onto the bed, and swept Alec into a long, comforting hug. They held each other tightly for a long time just enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies touching and the security in knowing that the other person was safe. Nothing felt more right than this. Both Alec and Magnus felt as if they could stay like this for hours.

Finally Magnus spoke: "Honestly Alec, what am I going to do with you? Stupid, stubborn Shadowhunter."

"Stay close to me forever and never let me go." Alec was smiling but Magnus, leaning back, saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"If only we had the time." Magnus sounded sad but his expression soon returned to its normal, cheerful self as he placed a swift kiss on Alec's forehead while brushing the pad of his thumb gently down his cheek before getting off of the bed.

Magnus made to leave the room but before he even took two steps Alec had leapt out of the bed, snagging hold of Magnus's shirt sleeve making him stop. He turned and looked at the gorgeous Shadowhunter with the panicked look on his face and did his best to keep the amused, half-smile off his face. But Alec could see the twinkle in his yellow eyes.

"Are you sure we're ok now?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes we're ok."

"You've definitely forgiven me?"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec's persistence. "Yes I've definitely forgiven you."

Alec waited a moment before replying in as confident a tone as he could muster: "Prove it."

'Where had this come from?' Magnus thought. Alec, although sometimes quite blunt, was never this forward; Magnus was usually the one who initiated this sort of thing-not that he minded this new confidence. He couldn't deny the spark of excitement that shot through him at Alec's demand.

No way was Magnus going to turn down this blatant challenge.

Grabbing the Shadowhunter by the waist Magnus pulled him roughly towards him and kissed him passionately. Alec immediately returned the kiss-winding his arms around Magnus's neck and pressing himself closer until their chests were pressed flush against each other.

Their breaths mingled and Magnus revelled in Alec's sweet, cinnamon taste while Alec enjoyed the radiating warmth that Magnus always emitted.

As their kiss grew deeper Magnus's hands began to wander on Alec's body-his fingers traced the notches in his spine as his other hand grasped the smooth skin of Alec's hip under his shirt. Alec, on the other hand, moved one of his hands to Magnus's soft dark hair which was still down from earlier.

Alec loved it when Magnus wore his hair lose; loved it when he could run his fingers through the long strands and tug on them lightly in the way he knew Magnus enjoyed so much.

Unable to help himself he ran his tongue gently along the edge of Magnus's bottom lip while pulling gently on the warlock's silky hair. The intoxicating combination made Magnus shudder and he had to hold back a groan at the delicious sensations shooting through his body.

Pulling back quickly before anything worse-or in fact better-happened he stared down into Alec's gleaming blue eyes, breathing heavily.

"Convinced?"

Alec could only nod as he tried to regain some of his breath before standing on his toes and placing another heady kiss on Magnus's full red lips. Allowing himself to enjoy it for a second before moving back a second time he smiled down at Alec's slightly put-out expression.

"Now you'd better stop that Alexander or I'll forget why I have to leave." Magnus said playfully.

"You don't _have_ to leave." Alec said, looking up at the warlock from under his dark lashes, "You could stay here…with me."

Magnus's eyes filled with surprise for a brief moment before quickly darkening with desire again.

"Oh how I wish I could," he replied, sounding regretful, "But Chairman Meow needs feeding and he'll rip the place to shreds if I don't come back soon."

"Ok," Alec would give in this time, "But text me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." Magnus replied-his eyes still full of longing as he backed up towards the door.

"So…I guess I'll see you soon." He sounded unsure.

"Oh you can bet on it Shadowhunter; you wouldn't be able to stay away from me." Magnus said seductively before exiting the room, shutting the door gently behind him, but not before blowing him a kiss and shooting him a wink which, as intended, made Alec's cheeks turn pink.

"Don't I know it." Alec said quietly to the closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo i hope y'all are enjoying this fan fiction :) i would really appreciate some reviews to let me know what you guys think :) pretty please with glitter on top ;) thanks xx

Oh i also just realised that i haven't actually mentioned-even though you all obviously know-i do not own any of the characters, sadly, and they belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare :P

Alec couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he swapped sides; no matter how many times he pummelled his pillow into a more comfortable shape; no matter how many annoying woolly sheep he counted he just could not fall asleep.

Sighing irritatedly Alec rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time to face away from his window and towards the little, wooden side table where he kept his phone-having actually remembered to put it on charge for once.

He stared at it longingly for a few moments.

Although Magnus had text him earlier they had had very little to talk about and Magnus had soon rushed off to deal with a very vexed and persistent client leaving Alec with nothing to do.

Would Magnus mind if he text him now? Would he even still be awake?

Alec struggled internally with his dilemma. Even though he had seen Magnus less than five hours ago he already missed him and although a text wasn't as good as being with him in person it was better than nothing.

'But what if he ignores you?' the annoying little voice in his head taunted him, 'What if he tells you to stop bugging him and go away?'

'He wouldn't do that!' Alec told himself. Muttering to himself to stop being a wimp Alec finished his internal monologue and grabbed his phone.

_Hey_ he typed and hit send before his brain had a chance to catch up with his actions.

Luckily for him Magnus's reply was almost immediate.

_Hey baby. You just can't stop coming back for more can you?_

Alec collapsed back into his bed in relief, taking his phone with him. He wanted to laugh at how petty and insecure he had been acting and the teasing tone Alec could hear in Magnus's text made him smile slightly but he head was immediately filled with his next problem: What on earth did he reply with now? He hadn't really expected Magnus to text back and now that he had Alec had no idea what to say to him.

Biting his bottom lip as he always did when he was worried or trying to think Alec racked his brain for an appropriate response. Finally he decided that he would just go with the truth.

_I miss you. _He sent it quickly and waited anxiously for the reply.

The answering text made him smile sweetly.

_I miss you too, I wish you were here._

_Me too. _

Magnus's reply was quick as usual.

_Can't sleep?_

_No, not without you. I always sleep better when I'm with you._

Magnus loved Alec's honesty. He was a lot more open through texting-maybe because Magnus wasn't there to see him blush-when he didn't have to look at Magnus while he spilled his feelings.

_And I with you, my lovely. But you should try and get some rest-especially considering the crazy, god-forsaken hour you always wake up at._

_It's not that early! Just because you don't even wake up until midday…_

_Exactly. That is a completely reasonable time to wake up._

_Sure…_

_Honestly Alexander. _

Alec paused for a while, unsure how to respond but Magnus, being Magnus, quickly moved on to a different topic of conversation.

_Would you like to come round tomorrow night? _

Alec chuckled quietly-secretly glad that he hadn't had to be the one to ask when he could come and see Magnus again. Unfortunately Alec's sense of duty and practicality still go in the way.

_I should be able to. It depends if anything important comes up._

_Of course. But I really would like to see you._

_I want to see you too._

_But you'd rather be off fighting ugly and, may I say extremely rude, demons with no fashion-sense?_

_You know I'd rather be with you._

_Oh the things put up with. I'd wait a life time just to catch a glimpse of your beautiful blue eyes._

Alec rolled his eyes even though Magnus wasn't there to see, but secretly he was thrilled.

_You're such a drama-queen Magnus._

_Oh I love it when you say my name. ;)_

_Huh? I didn't._

_Well 'text my name' doesn't have quite the same ring to it, does it?_

_Ummm…_

_I think lack of sleep is fogging you're brain._

_If you say so._

_Get some sleep, my lovely._

_OK. You too. _

_Dream of me?_

Alec sighed-he really wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate.

_Goodnight Magnus._

_Goodnight Alexander._

Alec was about to put his phone back down when he received another text. What now?

_Alec?_

_Yes._

_I just realised that I forgot to say something…_

_What? _Alec asked, intrigued.

_I love you. _

Alec stared at the screen in surprise for a few moments, feeling the blush warm his cheeks gently. He was tempted to try and ignore the text-to see what Magnus would do- but after a minute or too Alec couldn't resist the warlock any longer.

_I love you too. _

Sitting, like Alec, in his bed at home Magnus grinned like a madman at the reply and at the same time realised just how much power the blue eyed Shadowhunter held over him. Just those four little words-even in a text-made him feel all warm inside-they made him feel alive.

As he went to sleep that night he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy.

On the other side of the city Alec replaced his phone on the bedside table smiling gently to himself. Now he had no trouble getting to sleep and within minutes he was snoring quietly. But perfect moments like these never last for long.

Tonight was the night when the plague of nightmares began. The first of many.

Alec found himself standing in the doorway of a room he didn't recognise. Staring confusedly into the large room in front of him Alec noticed the multiple paintings hanging on the wall, the plush red carpet beneath his feet and the large wall poster of the Eiffel Tower.

All of this information plus some strange dream sense told him that he was in Paris.

Continuing his inspection of the room Alec took in the large, four-poster bed that took up most of the room, framed by sheer, silk drapes. There was a long, marble counter along one wall covered with a huge assortment of food: grapes, cheese and crackers, chocolates, biscuits, bread with multiple fillings and various bottles of what, from what Alec could see, was very expensive wine.

What on earth was he doing here? Why was he here? How-

But his thoughts were soon disrupted when he spotted a figure on the balcony. A very tall, very slim figure. A figure who looked very much like…

'Magnus!' Alec thought taking a few steps towards the warlock, who was looking away from him-admiring the dazzling view of Paris in front of him.

The Eiffel Tower stood proud and enchanting in the centre of the horizon, lit up like a giant, metal Christmas tree. The multitude of cars below seemed to travel almost in slow motion-when watched from this height-like tiny little ants with head lights. Many of the buildings were in shadow with only the merest outline viewable in the darkness.

The night sky was a dark blanket of purple and blue stretched across the heavens- stitched with thousands of tiny pieces of sparkling thread which were the stars shining brightly above them.

Alec had never seen a view so beautiful in his entire life. No, he amended, this was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen-the winner of the first prize was the gorgeous creature standing in front of him.

Barely noticing what Magnus was wearing Alec was content to watch the breeze play in the loose stands of the warlock's dark hair, which was down again to Alec's delight. Walking slowly towards the warlock Alec reached around and wrapped his arms tightly around his slim waist and leant his forehead against his back gently-for some reason he felt no need to speak, as if Magnus would automatically know it was him.

He stood there for a while, breathing in Magnus's head-spinning scent, when he was suddenly overwhelmed with the strangest urge to…push. Magnus was so close to the edge, one tiny push and he would fall. He was so close.

Moving back to stand just behind him Alec looked out at the amazing view in front of him for the second time-noticing again just how high up they were. But this time his head was filled with images of Magnus…falling.

A crazed look entered his eyes as he slowly raised his hands, palms facing forwards, to rest on Magnus's shoulder blades. A part of him was screaming in his mind to stop! By the Angel what was he doing?

But that part was soon silenced.

Alec felt as if he was being controlled by something else; as if he had been forced out of his body and was being made to watch from the side-lines.

He felt himself steady his hands; plant his feet; he felt an evil smile stretch across his pale face as his muscles tensed. It felt as if time had slowed-as if that one moment was hanging in the balance, frozen in time.

Until he pushed.

He watched, eyes gleaming brightly, as Magnus fell...down…down…down. He revelled in the shock and terror in Magnus's eyes; in the way his body flailed and arched as he plummeted through the air. Until, finally, he hit the ground with a…

Alec wrenched himself out of the dream, jack-knifing into a sitting position as the horror of his dream consumed him.

The room was silent except for the heaving gasping of Alec's breathing. Slowly he raised a trembling hand and wiped away the sheen of cold sweat, which covered his entire body, from his forehead-realising with a jolt that there were tears lingering on his cheeks, mixed in with the sweat.

His sheets had wrapped themselves tightly around his legs as he had struggled unconsciously in his sleep and after slowly extricating himself all Alec could do was sit in a terrified silence as the memory of the nightmare haunted him.

What on earth had just happened? How had his mind conjured up that sick and twisted dream?

Alec didn't know how long he sat there in the almost silence until he finally realised that there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. Instead his body was filled with a nervous energy making him agitated and jumpy. Finally Alec couldn't stand it any longer.

Practically leaping out of his bed he grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of dark tracksuit bottoms and headed to the training room to try and expel his anxious energy, and if he happened to train so hard that the pain stopped him from remembering the look on Magnus's face as he had fallen then even better.

As he walked briskly down the dark corridors towards the Institute's training room he repeated the same mantra over and over again in his head: It was only a dream. Only. A. Dream.

Alec met no one on the way, not that he had expected to at this time of the night, and soon he was slipping into the large, dark room filled with all manner of equipment such as gym mats, boxing pads and, in the back room behind a curtain, was all of their weapons: seraph blades, throwing knives, small swords, daggers and a number of others.

Switching the lights on Alec winced at the brightness and made his way over to the mats. He didn't wait long to get started, after a few preliminary stretches he threw himself immediately into doing 100 push-ups-something that would cause the ache in his muscles to push out the horrible thoughts in his head.

After this he moved on quickly to sit ups without so much as a pause and carried on almost mechanically-enjoying the familiar discomfort.

Finally Alec rolled over, ignoring the slight pain in his stomach from the 100 sit-ups he had just completed, and clambered to his feet, heading towards the punch bag. Twenty minutes releasing his pent up frustration and anxiety on the punch bag would hopefully be enough to drive the remaining horrific images that were still swirling around his head.

_Punch, kick, jab, jab, turn, kick, punch…_

The rhythmic fighting movements helped soothe Alec; the familiar fire in his muscles and the pounding of his head left no room for the remnants of his nightmare.

Alec did not keep track of how much time had passed as his body, without too much protest, sank back into its regular training rhythm.

After an unknown amount of time Alec grew tired of the punch bag and switched onto the mats for some ghost sparring. Alec knew it would have been better with a partner but he needed to do something which kept his brain occupied so he couldn't think about…that.

Around ten minutes had passed when Alec suddenly felt a strange presence behind him and he instinctively span round, fist outstretched in order to defend himself. But he never made contact with the person at his back. His wrist was stopped just in time, caught in the firm grasp of his parabati.

The blue eyed Shadowhunter's voice was shrill from surprise.

"Jace!"

The boy in question was grinning broadly but Alec noticed the purple bags under his friend's eyes-clearly he wasn't the only one getting up in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Jace retorted confidently.

"Oh…um…" Alec stammered, trying to think of an excuse, "I just wanted to…erm…catch up with training." His lie sounded weak even to his own ears.

Jace gave him a knowing look: "So you chose to do it in the middle of the night?"

Instead of giving in Alec went on the defensive.

"What about you then? What are you doing up so late?" Jace's smile quickly dried up at Alec's interrogation and his mouth hung opened and then closed again as he attempted to answer-making him look extremely like a goldfish.

"It's ok, you don't need to answer to me; It's not really my business" Jace shot him an appreciative grin.

"So," Jace quickly changed the topic, "you ready to get your butt kicked?" He raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

"Are you?"

"Not a chance!"

"Wanna bet?" Alec, being already warmed up, was sure he had the edge whereas normally they were so closely matched.

"Whoever loses has to eat one of Isabelle's meals?" Jace suggested.

Alec shuddered openly before agreeing. "Deal."

They stared at each other for a moment before moving to stand facing each other in the middle of the mats. They shot each other brief smiles before sinking into low, fighting stances and raising their fists.

The fight was fast and intense with neither really gaining the upper hand. Punches flew like lightning with only about half making contact. Alec caught Jace directly in his solar plexus, winding him momentarily, but soon received a glancing blow to his shoulder.

The two Shadowhunter's broke apart, trying to gain their breath, and circled each other warily.

"Going to give in before I beat you?" Jace called tauntingly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why always so over confident?" Alec retorted.

"It's not over confidence. Just truth." Jace was flashing Alec his usual arrogant smile.

"We'll see."

They came together again in a flurry of fists and feet and the fight continued again.

Neither boy landed any significant blows for the next few minutes or so, as each knew the other so well from being parabati and having trained so often together, when suddenly the dark haired Shadowhunter spotted an opportunity.

He fainted to the side before lunging in the other direct and grabbing Jace's arm, pushing it firmly behind his back. Alec was about to grapple Jace to the floor into, what he hoped would be, a winning arm lock when Jace sneakily kicked his legs out from underneath him and he fell flat on his back-still holding on to Jace's arm.

Although Alec had the wind knocked out of him he had managed to retain his grip on Jace's right arm, basically immobilising him.

They were each gasping for air, their muscles screaming in protest at the torture they had been put through, and were still being put through, in the last few hours.

"Truce! Truce!" Alec and Jace yelled at the same time. Neither had anymore to give but at the same time neither wanted to surrender to the horror of Isabelle's cooking.

"OK, ok." Alec acquiesced. "It's a draw."

"Whooo!" Jace cheered, "No horrible meals for either of us."

Jace generously helped Alec to his feet, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder as he did so.

"You're still… pretty good, you know."

"Wow. I must be dreaming, a compliment from… Jace?" Alec pretended to pass out which, as it turned out, didn't require too much acting. Lack of oxygen was making him slightly lightheaded.

But with his cheerful mood combined with the light that Jace always brought to a situation the horrible nightmare that had taunted him was far out of Alec's mind.

Both boys were soon doubled over, still breathing heavily as they took time to try and recuperate from the last round of their competition when, suddenly, a loud groaning sound filled the room and Alec looked up at Jace sharply.

"Was that your _stomach_!?" he asked through his laughter.

"I think it's just started eating itself." Jace replied joining in Alec's laughter cheerfully.

The burst into even louder fits of giggling as Alec's tummy, clearly not wanting to be left out, made a similar sort of growling noise.

"I didn't even know they could make that noise." Alec said as both boys exited the training room together still chuckling.

"Me either. What time is it?"

"I don't know, still pretty early I think, Isabelle's probably not up yet," he said, guessing what his parabati was thinking as he often did.

"Should we-"

"Order breakfast?" They said at the same time, which sent them into another fit of laughter.

"Before...before she….tries to cook anything." Alec gasped.

"Oh….by the Angel…I don't think I could stomach her food at the moment."

"Me either."

They had only just managed to control themselves when they reached the kitchen-only to be greeted by Isabelle wearing an apron and standing over the cooker.

Jace and Alec looked quickly at each other and completely lost it. Soon both boys were doubled over with tears streaming down their faces as Isabelle could only stare at them in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N all characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare._

_Okay so mocks have been killing me...literally. However here is the new chapter and a heads up that the next chapter will be a bit more...raunchy if ya get my drift. If you want me to upload quicker however all you need to do is review! That's all you need. Reviews give me encouragement and make me upload faster so please let me know what you think of the fic, the chapters, my view of the characters etc I really want to hear your views plzplzplz :D anyway enjoy xxx_

It took a while, and a number of stern glares from Isabelle, before the boys were calm enough to converse. She pestered them on what they were laughing about but neither of them had the guts-or was stupid enough-to tell her.

Instead they ordered some pancakes and were soon tucking into warm, delicious platefuls of the stuff with intense gusto. Alec was content with just butter as a topping and found it hard to understand why Jace felt the need to completely smother his with golden syrup until it appeared that they were drowning under the stuff.

The Shadowhunters ate happily for a while before Isabelle broke the silence.

"So how are you feeling Alec, after last night?"

Alec's fork froze on the way to his mouth. Last night? How could she know about the dream, he hadn't said anything? Not even to Jace. But seeing Alec's expression and taking alarm to mean confusion she elaborated. "There was quite a lot of blood on your shirt and you may have hit your head when you fainted. Magnus said he healed you but I don't know if his magic works on headaches."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. She meant when he had fainted, not the horrific nightmare that he was doing an extremely bad job of keeping off his mind.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he assured her.

"You sure? We heard some raised voices last night too; did you and Magnus have an argument?" Alec looked at Jace who nodded his head in agreement-mouth to full of syrup and pancakes to speak.

After a brief explanation of what had happened, which left out the majority of what _had _actually happened-especially the kissing part- Alec assured his friends that everything was fine and that he and Magnus were _definitely_ still together.

"Good." Isabelle said when he had finished talking, "I really like Magnus, he's got such good taste."

Jace snorted derisively. "You into glitter now as well Iz?"

"Well, good taste in most things then." Isabelle amended.

Jace opened his mouth, most likely to make a rude comment about the warlock, but Alec shot him a look to say 'don't-even-think-about-insulting-my-boyfriend' and he snapped it shut again, backing down for once in his life.

They continued to eat energetically in a companionable silence when it was broken yet again. This time by a small, red-headed girl who practically bounded into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelt pancakes," she announced cheerfully.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle said brightly, "there's still some left if you want some."

"Thanks!" she replied, placing herself in the seat between Jace and Alec. But as she reached for the plate of pancakes in the centre Jace lunged forwards and grabbed it, pulling it towards him and placing his arms over it protectively.

"Mine," he said, pulling a face at Clary.

"Hey!" she yelled. "That's not fair! You're so greedy you've probably already eaten about 10," she protested.

"Seven actually,"

Ale covered his mouth with his hand and he chuckled quietly to himself. Clary's cheeks had flushed red-it pleased him to know he wasn't the only one who blushed easily-and her bright red hair was in wild tangles about her face. Annoyance made her whinier than ever but Jace's teasing made Alec laugh.

"Exactly. I haven't had any and I'm starving."

"Fine," Jace said, finally relenting and pushing the plate of food towards her, "but only 'cuz you're so darn cute when you're frustrated."

Clary grabbed some pancakes to put onto her own plate while sticking her tongue out at the blonde Shadowhunter.

"So what did I miss yesterday while I was out with Simon?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but Jace cut across her.

"Me, I hope."

"Well of course I did. That's a given." Jace smiled broadly and winked at her before leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head casually. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Actually yes." Isabelle looked at Alec but he indicated for her to continue. He didn't really want to have to explain it all again and Isabelle was only too glad to fill Clary in.

Clary's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open unattractively as Isabelle relayed the previous day's events.

"Wow. How did you fight off so many demons?" This question was directed at Alec but he merely shrugged in response.

"Did you write a letter to your mum?" she asked.

Isabelle was the one to answer. "I did but she hasn't replied. I'm assuming she told the Clave."

"So what do we do now?" Clary persisted.

"We wait." Jace said, having been unusually quiet. "We have fun and do whatever until the next batch of demons turn up."

Clary appeared as if she was about to say something else but was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise that filled the kitchen.

"Sorry." Alec mumbled quietly, grabbing his phone from out of his pocket.

He had a text.

From Magnus.

It read: _Sorry to bother you darling, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour. In almost an exact repeat of yesterday's escapade a good friend of mine has had his shop broken into-apparently by demons-and I was hoping you could go take a look for me as I'm rather busy with clients today. Plus I thought you and your little Shadowhunter friends would like to know-especially if these sort of demon attacks become regular. Thanks, from the most gorgeous warlock in the city (in fact, in the world) A.K.A Magnus Bane xxx_

Well wasn't this a strange turn of events, thought Alec.

Jace seemed to notice the change in him and asked: "What is it, Alec?"

Knowing it would be quicker for Jace to read it than it would for him to explain he passed his phone to his right and Jace began reading it with a slight crease between his eyebrows as Alec tried not to blush at the thought of Jace reading his texts from Magnus. It wasn't like this one was particularly suggestive-unlike some others which he should definitely delete after this.

Having finished reading Jace passed the phone to Isabelle who, after a brief glance at Alec for permission, handed it to Clary. Finally his phone was safely back in his hands and, after sending back a brief reply of acquiescence, he shoved it deep into the recesses of his pocket. Magnus would text him the details momentarily.

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing today." Jace said, smirking as he got up from the table. "Grab gear and leave in…20 minutes?"

"Thirty! I need to do my hair first!" Isabelle yelled as she sped out of the door.

Clary also stood and followed Jace out of the room leaving Alec to clear up the used plates before heading back to his room to grab his Shadowhunter gear.

It took a little while longer than planned, Isabelle had had a slight make-up malfunction, but at last, after 45 minutes, the group of Shadowhunter's congregated in the hallway of the Institute fully dressed in their gear and covered with weapons: they all had steles; Jace had his throwing knives in his belt; Isabelle's whip was coiled round her slim wrist; Alec had his bow strapped to his back and Clary, who was yet to pick her specialised weapon of choice, had a long, thin lightweight sword strapped across her back.

Well, a Shadowhunter could never be too careful.

The sky outside was grey and miserable, filled with a thick blanket of gloomy, oppressive clouds. The wind wasn't particularly strong but it was cold and the slight drizzle of rain that accompanied it made the teenagers huddle deeper into their black jackets.

It didn't take long for them to hail a cab and, thanks to the glamour that prevented all mundanes from seeing them, the driver barely looked at them twice before asking the address and pulling swiftly away from the curb and driving away.

They were silent for the entire journey; each content in their own thoughts and day dreams. Alec shifted surreptitiously, changing position so that the crossbow was no longer digging into him.

Eventually they reached the address Magnus had texted him and the group clambered out. Alec paid the driver quickly, allowing him to keep the change, and walked swiftly to catch up to the others.

They reached the door of the shop, taking in the moss covered bricks and the boarded up windows, but were brought to a halt at the sign hung on the white door whose paint was peeling.

**GO AWAY EVERYONE-YES THAT MEANS YOU!**

"Well that doesn't look very encouraging." Isabelle pointed out.

"I wonder if he's expecting us?" Clary said, thinking out loud.

"Well let's find out." Before Alec could stop him Jace reached forward between Alec and Isabelle's shoulders and trapped hard on the door three times.

They heard shuffling behind the door before whoever was behind it wrenched it open a few inches so that his face was still concealed from them.

"No entry. We're closed, can't you Shadowhunters read the sign?" A low, angry voice growled through the crack in the door before it was slammed shut in their faces.

The group looked at each other warily their gazes finally coming to rest on Alec expectantly.

"Why me?" he hissed.

"You are Magnus's boyfriend aren't you?"

"Well yes but…"

Jace interrupted him quickly, "So you need to be the one to speak then. He's Magnus's friend after all."

"Fine." Alec muttered unenthusiastically. Holding back a grimace he knocked loudly on the door again.

This time the door swung fully open to reveal a burly…creature. He, at least Alec thought it was a he, could not really be called a man.

He stood at around 5ft 11 and wore a crumpled white shirt with a pair of brown cargo trousers. He was relatively lean but his arms were roped with thick muscles.

His skin looked strangely thick and was a bright, duck egg blue. His eyes were large and a shocking shade of yellow, almost canary coloured, and were way too large for his face. His lips were thin and revealed a set of square, surprisingly white teeth.

"Did you not 'ear me the first time? Go away and stop causin' trouble." He sounded angry now and it brought out his accent, Scottish by the sound of it.

He went to slam the door in their faces again but Alec quickly threw an arm in the way.

"Actually sir, we are here to help." The man looked at Alec half scornful, half amused and indicated for him to continue. "Um, we are friends of Magnus Bane…"

"Speak for yourself." Jace muttered quietly. Isabelle trod on his foot hard and he shot her a reproachfully.

"Oh really?" the strange creature, who Alec assumed was also a warlock, said raising an eyebrow. "Are ye' now? What you doing 'ere then?"

"Well Magnus informed us that you had a break-in and he sent us to find out what happened."

"And seeing as we had nothing better to do we thought we're come and try to stave off the boredom."

For the first time the shopkeeper turned his attention to Jace and proceeded to look him up and down-from head to toe-obviously, with no regard to the others.

"And who might you be?" he said, a smile lazily dragging up the corners of his lips.

Alec was beginning to feel uncomfortable; he looked at Isabelle but he soon realised that she wouldn't be any help. She was too busy trying to contain her laughter. Alec quickly tried to get the situation back on track.

"What he means is: we experienced something similar yesterday and want to find out whether the situation is similar, Mr…."

"You lot can call me Greylock," he said, his appreciative gaze roaming over Jace again.

Alec rolled his eyes as Jace spoke, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Well why don't you tell us exactly what happened, Greylock?" His voice was as sweet as honey; he was such a flirt. Clary elbowed Jace hard in the ribs and he grunted as the air whooshed out of him.

"Well…" Greylock spoke for around fifteen minutes, nonstop. Telling them how he had come in that morning to find his shop completely trashed and stinking of demons. His desk drawers had been pulled out and everything had been moved around. Strangely it seemed whoever was responsible had been searching for something but nothing had been taken.

He continued grumbling for a little while longer before, in a brief and rare moment of brilliance, Clary managed to interrupt him with a question.

"How long have you been friends with Magnus?" Clary asked curiously.

"Oh…a long time," he said cryptically.

"How long?" Isabelle added.

"I think about 650 years or so, give or take 20 years. He's an old one though that bugger."

Alec's eyes widened instinctively. Had he really known him for that long? Why had Magnus never mentioned him before? But his thoughts we're interrupted as Greylock continued.

"Speaking of that warlock, he owes me money!"

"What for?" Isabelle inquired.

"At his new year's eve party I bet him that he wouldn't 'ave a boyfriend in six months…and as I ain't been introduced to no such person he owes me £50." The smug smile that Greylock wore made Alec want to smack it off of his big, annoying face.

Isabelle looked sharply at Alec, waiting to see what he would do. Jace's shoulders started shaking with supressed laughter at the awkward situation and Clary shot Alec a sympathetic look.

Alec would have kept silent if Greylock hadn't continued on in an arrogant tone.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to do it. It's that make up-too much eyeliner."

"It's not because of his eyeliner. It's not because of anything. He's…he's brilliant and gorgeous and…" Alec trailed off feeling suddenly self-conscious. He blushed furiously and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. His friends could only stare at him in shock.

"Well if you think that why don't you tell him-he'll probably ask you on a date straight away." Greylock taunted, an amused gleam in his eyes.

Alec took a deep breath. There was no backing down now.

"Actually I already have told him that-many times. And I hate to break the news but you haven't won the bet because Magnus does have a boyfriend." His voice was firm.

"Who?" Greylock said, looking perplexed.

"Me."

Jace, Isabelle and Clary all remained standing in a stunned silence that dragged on for what felt, to Alec, like forever. None of them could believe what Alec had just done. Usually he was more subtle, less… confrontational.

"A Shadowhunter? Magnus Bane is dating a Shadowhunter?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yes." Alec said between gritted teeth, "Why is that so surprising?"

Greylock seemed about to reply but one looked at Alec's tensed posture, clenched fists and severe expression made him snap his mouth shut sharply.

After a few awkward moments Greylock continued in a gentler tone, a slight smile on his face.

"I can see why he likes you. Very wilful. And he always had a thing for dark hair and blue eyes."

"So I've been told." Alec said, the tension leaving his body in a rush. He didn't know what had come over him; he hadn't expected to react so badly. It wasn't like him.

"Well, good luck to ye'"

Alec nodded, appeased. "Thanks."

"I guess I need to be getting myself a boyfriend of my own then. Can't let that sparkly git hold this over me." As he spoke he raised a thick eyebrow at Jace in question. Jace snapped back to reality, shooting Alec a dazed smile, before switching his gaze to Greylock warily.

"Maybe we should leave now." Isabelle suggested through a sudden fit of giggles.

"Thank you very much for your time." Alec said politely. The warlock ignored him preferring to stare at Jace's retreating figure.

"Come again anytime. Especially you blondie," he yelled at the back of Jace's head. The golden haired Shadowhunter, having recovered quickly, looked back over his shoulder and sent him a quick wink before ducking quickly out of the door.

Alec shook his head in wonder at that boy, and Isabelle followed him without another word. They managed to hail a taxi after just a few minutes and were soon on their way back home.

Clary and Isabelle talked animatedly about some new band they both liked and Alec did his best to tune them out. When they arrived they all clambered slowly out of the taxi and headed towards the Institute entrance.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Jace complained loudly. "How come when you go you get to fight a bunch of demons but when we go…nothing?"

Alec shrugged tiredly.

"I think that shopkeeper liked you Jace." Isabelle winked at him.

"Well of course he did. I'm amazing, charismatic and irresistible to all." Jace shot them one of his apparently 'award winning' smile as he wrapped a muscular arm around Clary's shoulders, ignoring her half-hearted attempt to shrug him off.

"Or so you like to think." Clary retorted teasingly.

Jace pretended to be outraged and the pair were soon engaged in some sort of tickling war which Jace was winning. Isabelle looked at Alec and rolled her eyes before opening the Institute door and disappearing down the hallway-presumably to her room.

Leaving Jace and Clary to it Alec followed his sister quickly inside. He headed up to his room, needing to grab a shower. He hadn't had time after training with Jace and although he smelt fine he could still feel that he wasn't clean. However, due to his neat-freak personality, he still spent a few moments packing away all of his gear that wasn't going in the wash basket.

Finally he stripped off his remaining clothes and climbed into his shower. He turned the spray on immediately, giving it no time to warm up, and clenched his jaw as the icy spray hit his back. His body wanted to flinch away but he didn't let himself-he was a Shadowhunter; he could handle a bit of cold water.

A few moments later however, the water turned warm and Alec sighed at the wonderful feel of it as it washed away the impure and dirty feeling that had been lingering ever since his nightmare the previous night. But as the room steamed up and the warm water relaxed Alec's tired muscles any trace of the dream left his mind.

Twenty minutes later Alec stepped out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped low on his hips. Rubbing his hair dry one handed with another towel he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, where he had put it before his shower, he checked for any messages.

One missed call from Magnus five minutes ago.

Subconsciously biting his lip Alec swiftly dialled the warlock back, waiting impatiently to hear his voice as the phone rang on. Eventually the person on the other side picked up-thank god.

"Hello, you have reached the wonderful and gorgeous Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, how may I help you my beautiful, blue eyed darling?"

Just the sound of Magnus's voice brought a smile to his lips.

"I hope that's not how you greet everyone who phones you. Otherwise I'm going to get very jealous."

"Oh really? Well even though I'm sure you'd make a very cute, jealous Shadowhunter you'll be happy to know that this method of answering is just for you my lovely."

"Good."

"In fact," Magnus continued, "I already know you make an _extremely _cute, jealous Shadowhunter." Magnus's voice sounded very smug.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked warily.

"Well it just so happens that around half an hour ago I received a call from my friend, the same friend you met this morning, informing me that I was not only 'a liar who should have told one of his oldest friends that he had a boyfriend'-but especially since said boyfriend was as good looking, loyal and adorable as you." Magnus finished with a triumphant smile that Alec, although he couldn't see it, could sense through the phone.

"Oh," was all Alec could think of to say. He was stuck between feelings of mortification and pride that the shopkeeper had thought so well of him.

"And I have to say I agree with him. I am very lucky to have you in my life Alexander."

The blush that had crept up Alec's cheeks heated to a burning warmth as Magnus's serious and seductive tone caressed his eardrums.

Alec was unable to speak for a few moments as he unscrambled his thoughts before plucking up the courage to whisper quietly: "Not as lucky as I am to have you."

Magnus chuckled lightly, "Well that's debateable my little blue eyed angel but I'll let it go for now." The warlock could tell that Alec was getting slightly uncomfortable; he was never one to freely and openly express his feelings-not like Magnus anyway.

"Thanks." Alec replied.

"So what's the news with the shop break in? Did you find anything interesting, unusual or such?"

It took Alec a few minutes to fill Magnus in on the events of that afternoon during which the warlock listened in contemplative silence. Even when Alec finished Magnus remained quiet for a minute or so before speaking.

"Hmm. Do you think they're linked in some way?"

Alec pondered the question for a moment. He hadn't really thought about it. There were certain similarities: both shops sold a similar array of things; were in similar areas of the city and had been broken into the same way-through the windows. But how on earth would anyone be able to control a group of demons that well and why would they be targeting these local shops?

"I guess it's possible but very unlikely. I try not to believe in coincidences but this time it could just be a one."

"Very logical. The fact that nothing was taken bothers me though…but you're probably right."

"Magnus Bane admitting I am right? By the Angel is this actually happening?"

"Well miracles have been known to happen, Alexander."

Both remained quiet and for a few moments but it was a comfortable silence that hung in the air.

"I would invite you round Alec but I've got a late night client. Vampires can be very whiny when they don't get what they want." Magnus sighed heavily, he sounded less enthusiastic than usual.

"It's ok. I'm probably going to get an early night anyway." Again Alec felt the urge to tell him about the dream that had interrupted his night but again something else prevented him.

"Ok my lovely. Sweet dreams-preferably about me." Alec winced at just how close to the mark Magnus was. "I hope to see you soon."

"Goodnight Magnus. I…" Magnus, at the other end of the line, was silent…waiting. "I love you." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled broadly even though Alec could not see it.

"I love you too, my darling."

After hanging up Alec placed his phone back on the bedside table where it always sat at night and pulled on his pyjamas quickly, trying to retain some of the warmth from his shower. Climbing lazily into his bed he lay on his back, facing the ceiling, and waited for sleep to claim him.

It wasn't long before unconsciousness swept over him and, thankfully, he slept through till daybreak without interruption-nightmare or otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okayyy so I am soooooooo sorry it has been so long! :( I have been so busy, i'm admining a new page on facebook and have been working on some other fics. I was intending this to be longer but I'm having writer's block on the next bit so i'll just post this now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It really does mean a lot and makes me write quicker :P anyway enjoy :) _

The next afternoon Alec found himself sitting alone in the living room.

Isabelle was in her room-probably phoning one of the many boys who were currently interested in her- and Jace had gone roller-blading with Clary. He had finally plucked up the courage to tell her that he wanted them to spend more time together and so now he had resigned himself to a weekend of shopping, talking about his feelings and generally doing other, what Alec considered to be annoying, girly things that he was sure Jace had no interest in.

Ah the things people do for love.

But that was how Alec found himself alone in his living room flicking through re-runs of 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' because he had nothing better to do. But watching the show only made him think about Magnus; it was one of his favourite programmes.

When he wasn't seeing clients or helping them the warlock loved to settle down with a tub of 'Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough' and watch multiple episodes of 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' and now watching the programme only reminded him that it had been over 36 hours since he had last seen him.

He knew that things between them had been all over the place in the past week-especially in the last few days- and Alec wanted to change that. Checking his phone he saw that it was 3:15. Plenty of time to organise a…surprise for Magnus in order to treat him and enable them to spend some well-deserved quality time with each other.

And Alec had the perfect idea.

Magnus yanked his hair out of his eyes exasperatedly, sighing as he entered through his front door. It had been a long day. He had run out to do a few errands and then, while buying a frothy hot chocolate-with whipped cream and marshmallows, of course-when one of his previous clients came forward asking for help with a particularly nasty and long winded problem involving his girlfriend being turned into a frog, which had taken practically the entire day.

Now Magnus was looking forward to a relaxing evening lounging on his sofa and catching up on the episodes of _The Jeremy Kyle Show_ he had missed. That was until he spotted something unusual on his coffee table-something that hadn't been there before. Only Alec had a key to his apartment, so what was this and who had planted it?

Walking towards it slowly Magnus picked up the small sheet of folded paper from off of the table warily but his face broke into a broad grin when he recognised the hand-writing.

The note read:

Magnus,

I'm taking you out on a date tonight. I'll pick you up at your flat at 7 but I'd recommend you start to get ready now because I know how long you take. The dress code is formal, so no leather trousers…unfortunately. I've made reservations at a restaurant-hope you like Italian.

See you soon,

Alec x

Well, there went his relaxing evening…and the warlock couldn't be happier. Magnus couldn't stop beaming. He hadn't been on a proper date in years and he was feeling both excited and slightly nervous. But this adorably sweet gesture was so unlike Alec, who wasn't normally one to take the initiative, and it made Magnus feel all warm inside. His little Shadowhunter was coming out of his shell-and Magnus loved it.

Folding the note and placing it in his trouser pocket Magnus wandered casually into his bedroom after checking the time on his ornamental wall clock.

4:55. That gave him just over two hours to get ready and transform himself from his current state of disarray into a glittering masterpiece. He was going to have to rush.

Alec climbed the stairs leading to Magnus's quickly and quietly and arrived on his doorstep dead on seven o'clock.

Straightening his jacket Alec knocked briefly on the door and waited while trying to quash the butterflies that were fluttering violently in his stomach. A few moments passed and he received no answer and he had just raised his hand to knock again when the door was flung open by a very cheerful looking warlock.

Alec was taken a back at Magnus's appearance: The warlock's hair was down, free of any eccentric colours, and framed Magnus's golden face wonderfully, with a few dark strands falling haphazardly across his gleaming yellow/green eyes. His skin shimmered with glitter like normal but apart from some dark eyeliner bringing out the gold in his cat eyes this was the most conservatively dressed Alec had ever seen him…almost.

Lowering his gaze to Magnus's outfit Alec was shocked again. Magnus was wearing a suit! His shirt was crimson and the top few buttons were undone allowing Alec to view the gorgeous expanse of skin at the top of Magnus's chest. His trousers and coat were black and the jacket was tailored close to his body. Alec was starting to worry at the extent Magnus had gone to just to please him and dress appropriately-he didn't want to change Magnus. He had just wanted to make sure that he dressed suitably.

His fears soon disappeared however, when he noticed to coattails that draped behind Magnus's legs and the bowler hat clutched in his hand- which the warlock promptly placed upon his head. Trust Magnus to add flair to what, otherwise, would have been a completely normal outfit. Alec felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth and he let it spread across his face until he was grinning happily.

Raising his gaze back to Magnus's face he realised with a jolt that neither of them had spoken yet. He had been too busy admiring his boyfriend's dazzling appearance.

As he met his boyfriend's eyes he saw that they had darkened with desire and that Magnus was devouring his own appearance as thoroughly as Alec had been regarding him.

Magnus clearly wasn't the only one who had made an effort. Alec's dark hair had been left to dry naturally and had curled gently around his ears and head like a silky, brown halo. His crisp white shirt only highlighted his pale porcelain skin and the slight rosy colour that always lingered in his cheeks, along with the black dickey-bow that sat at the top of his shirt Alec was looking very well-dressed indeed-especially compared to his usual combination of black jumper and jeans. The warlock's eyes sparkled as he took in the defined muscles which could clearly be seen beneath Alec's black fitted trousers.

The hunger that Alec saw in Magnus's eyes both scared him and excited him. He took and calming breath while tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Hi," he said quietly, breaking the silence that had been hovering poignantly between them.

"Hello Alexander." Magnus's voice was practically a purr and caused a delicious shiver to work its way down Alec's spine. He _loved_ it when Magnus used his full name.

Without another moment's hesitation Magnus drew Alec slowly into his arms and placed a gentle caress against the Shadowhunter's forehead before letting his lips drift downwards to meet Alec's in a passionate kiss. Alec groaned as Magnus's tongue demanded entry into his mouth and he pulled the warlock closer by the lapels of his jacket. The two men battle for dominance with their tongues for a few moments before Magnus unwillingly pulled away leaving Alec gasping for breath.

"Hello indeed." Magnus chuckled. Alec blushed lightly-the faint pink colour complementing his pale skin wonderfully.

"Stop distracting me," Alec mock scolded, "We're going to be late if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry baby. You just look so good in that suit; you're practically edible." Magnus's smile grew as Alec blushed harder.

He may be more confident than he was but Alec was still prone to turning red at the slightest insinuation.

"Come on." Grabbing Magnus's hand he practically dragged the warlock down the stairs and into the taxi that was waiting for them outside.

"Wow, you're really going all out aren't you?" Magnus said refusing to let go of the Shadowhunter's cool palm.

Alec shot him a disgruntled look but Magnus could see the smile in his eyes.

**"**So," Magnus drawled, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Placing the warm hand that wasn't holding Alec's on the young Shadowhunter's thigh Magnus leant in, his warm breath caressing the soft skin of Alec's neck. "Can't I have a clue?" he breathed gently as he nibbled on Alec's earlobe, "Pretty please with glitter on top." He stroked his hand casually up Alec's muscled leg only stopping when he Alec moaned breathlessly and squirmed beneath him.

"Magnus stop." Alec's voice was husky.

"Do you really want me to?" Magnus teased, stroking his fingers back and forth at the top of Alec's thigh. Throwing his head back and letting his eyelids fall shut Alec groaned quietly while Magnus watched him avidly, revelling in his ability to make Alec, who was usually so calm and composed, react like this merely from his touch. Leaving his ear Magnus kissed a trail of heat down Alec's neck while listening to the pounding of his heart.

"By the angel no! I mean…yes…well no, but I think you should anyway."

"Baby you're not making any sense." He would have liked to keep going but he knew Alec would start getting uncomfortable so in order to retain some semblance of modesty in the situation Magnus removed his hands, and lips, from Alec's flustered body and scooted as far away from him as possible.

"And whose fault is that?" Alec finally said, having first spent a few moments trying to gain some composure before answering. Instead of replying Magnus shot him an evil smile which, for some reason, reminded Alec of the grinning Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Shaking his head ruefully Alec straightened his bowtie and stared silently out of the window, watching the bright and busy city flash by him. Alec jumped as he felt Magnus's long arm drape around his shoulders-he hadn't even heard the warlock move.

"Was that too much?" Magnus asked bluntly, staring into Alec's gorgeous blue eyes; his expression was unusually serious. "I know you're not really fond of PDA. Although it is basically just us…and the taxi driver." Magnus tried to inject some humour into the tense atmosphere that seemed to have crept up on them.

Alec considered this question for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"It was a bit of a surprise, I guess. And quite overwhelming." Magnus's expression fell slightly but Alec continued, a small smile pulling at his lips, "However I can't say that I'd ever say no if something similar started to happen again."

Both Magnus and Alec grinned broadly at this last statement and they spent the remainder of the taxi journey sitting comfortably, wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_so yeah I know it's been forever since I uploaded...I really am sorry! I've had loads of personal stuff going on and now I have exams to revise for. However I have now worked out the plot line which is good. I know this is mainly focused on Magnus and Alec (and obviously this is a MALEC fic) but in the chapter after next there will be more of the others-and even more as the plot goes on but I need to get as much cute and fluffy (and possibly not so fluffly) Malec in there while I can before...STUFF...happens :) anyway enjoy, I haven't checked it so it probably will have some mistakes but I did my best :) _

After thirty minutes or so the taxi pulled up at the end of the street where the restaurant was situated and Alec and Magnus climbed quickly out.

The crescent moon hung high above them casting a gentle white glow upon the dark sky and the stars twinkled brightly.

Strolling slowly along the street, his hand clasped in Magnus's own smooth one, Alec had to hold back the urge to start beaming. He didn't know the last time he had felt this happy. His mind was calm, his shoulders were straight, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him and his feet were light on the pavement.

He couldn't help but continually sneak glances at the gorgeous creature who walked beside him. Eventually, embarrassingly, Magnus caught him as he tried for a subtle look of his own. Alec blushed lightly as Magnus's cat eyes sparkled and he broke into a smirk.

"Alec if you want to stare at me you need only ask," Magnus said teasingly. Alec ducked his head momentarily before, unable to help himself, looked back up at the warlock through the gaps in the dark hair that hung across his forehead.

"Or you can even take a picture if you'd like," he was still teasing and was momentarily surprised when Alec nodded before grabbing his phone from his pocket and flipping it open.

"Smile then," Alec prompted, shooting Magnus a grin from around the phone. The camera flashed and Alec examined the picture eagerly. The light made the fine powder that dusted Magnus' golden skin shimmer lightly and his yellow cat eyes practically glowed.

Grinning cheerfully Alec sneakily set the picture to his phone background before Magnus could protest. As it was the warlock strode over to inspect the picture himself.

"Oh dear. It's awful! Quick my love look away; it will burn your eyes!" Magnus yelled trying to pull the phone from Alec's hands but the Shadowhunter batted his hands away, tucking the phone swiftly back into his pocket-not noticing the almost dead battery.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Magnus. It's stunning."

Magnus continued to protest but Alec could tell that secretly he was pleased that Alec liked it. It made Alec happy that he could read Magnus so easily.

He took Magnus' hand in his own and made to walk into the restaurant but Magnus held his ground, jerking Alec back towards him.

"Aren't we going to go in?" Alec said.

"Not quite yet, there's something else I want to do first." Alec could see a mischievous spark in Magnus's eyes.

"And what's that?" he asked warily.

Leaning down, keeping his gaze locked with Alec's until the last possible moment, he spoke quietly in Alec's ear: "To kiss you."

Alec shivered-whether from the feeling of Magnus's breath on his ear, the words he had spoken or a combination of both he didn't know. He didn't really care.

Bringing his arms up he wrapped one around Magnus's neck before pushing the fingers of the other into the silky strands of his hair that peeked out from beneath the warlock's hat. Magnus's rested his hands on the Shadowhunter's slim waist before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the black trousers and pulling Alec towards him by his hips.

Their lips met in a flurry of passion. Their bodies pressed together as their breaths mingled and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Alec felt desire race through him like electricity before curling in his gut.

No matter how many times it happened Alec knew that feeling would never disappear. He could never get tired of kissing him.

It felt like an eternity before either person pulled away.

Eventually they parted and entered the building with Alec, for once, taking the lead, pulling Magnus along behind him.

As soon as they entered a young, blonde haired waiter greeted them. His eyes were green and he had an excitable, puppy dog like aura around him. He was practically bouncing up and down with eagerness.

"Have you already booked a table? We're very busy."

Alec replied before Magnus could speak. "Yes I have. Table 13, under the name of Lightwood."

Magnus looked swiftly at Alec, raising his eyebrow, surprised at the Shadowhunter's organisation. How much of this had he planned?

The blonde waiter glanced briefly at Magnus then gave Alec a knowing look before turning on his heel and striding off through the restaurant as he called behind him: "Follow me."

Magnus gestured for Alec to lead the way again and they walked on, keeping an eye on the bouncing blonde head in front of them. They walked through the restaurant, weaving in between all of the tables, heading towards the very back of the restaurant.

They came to a stop in front of a pair of clear glass doors and the waiter smiled at them over his shoulder, sharing another knowing look with Alec before grabbing hold of the silver door handles.

He threw open the large, white doors and they all stepped out into the night. It was still warm and the stars sparkled brightly above them.

As Magnus surveyed the scene before him the warlock stopped suddenly in his tracks, his yellow/green eyes growing wide as Alec, having stopped also, watched him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A huge white gazebo stood proudly at the back of the garden, providing cover for the large table beneath it which was covered in a large white and silver table cloth. In the centre of the table stood a set of 3 tall candles that flickered hypnotically in the darkness. Next to both plates were placed a single red rose.

But the most beautiful thing of all was the hundreds of tiny, miniscule fairy lights draped across the tent, through the branches and wrapped around the trunk of trees which provided a an almost mystical glow to the garden.

Magnus, for probably the first time in his life, was completely speechless. His mouth hung open forming a large O. His cat eyes flicked rapidly between the beautiful scene in front of him

"Alexander…" he murmured quietly, trying to force the 'thank you' past his lips-not that those two words would cover even a fraction of the thoughts and emotions coursing through him. Alec chuckled gently, reaching up on his toes to press and soft kiss to the warlock's cheek.

"You're welcome Magnus." His warm breath brushed Magnus' cheek. "Now come on, if the food is half as good as this looks I for one want to try it."

They sat down, Magnus still staring around him in wonder; he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"So you like it then?"

"Like it? Alec I love it. It's amazing!" He was gesturing enthusiastically-so enthusiastically that he didn't notice the waiter come over.

This was a different man to the one who had led them to their table. This man had jet black hair that stuck up in unruly spikes. His pale face was thin and sallow but that wasn't what stood out most. While Magnus' eyes were like a cats: yellow/green with more of a vertical pupil this man's eyes were, although slightly similar, a bright, burnt orange colour with a long, vertically slit pupil.

He had they eyes of a snake.

He stopped at the edge of the table, his mouth turning down into a deep frown as he laid eyes on Magnus.

"I hate to interrupt," his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "but we're very busy so I need you to order. I'm Deacon and I have the…joy…of being your waiter." His voice indicated he thought the exact opposite.

As he spoke Alec noticed his forked tongue and did his best not to stare while trying to ignore the waiter's rudeness.

Magnus ordered smoked salmon while Alec treated himself to his favourite: spaghetti carbonara while both men ordered a glass of wine-chosen by Magnus- who, according to himself, was an expert in great wines.

"Great choices." The waiter's voice was completely dead-pan and he refused to look at Magnus even when the warlock had been ordering.

"What is his problem?" Alec asked, watching the waiter's retreating figure.

"He's a Viperla. It's not exactly surprising."

Alec vaguely recognised the name from one of Hodge's lessons years ago but couldn't remember much else. He knew that they were named due to their snake like features: the tongue and the eyes, but that was about it.

He waited and Magnus continued.

"Warlocks and Viperla have had an on-going rivalry for centuries."

"Why?" Alec was sure they had never studied this.

Magnus grew unusually serious.

"Ultimately because they're jealous. They too are the offspring of mundanes and demon however they cannot perform magic or use spells like we can." Alec's forehead creased in confusion.

"They are all the children of one particular species of demon but for some unknown reason this demon just doesn't pass on any magical ability.

Alec pondered this for a moment, trying to understand.

"So they're kind like squibs in Harry Potter?"

Magnus laughed, "That's actually a pretty good analogy."

"By the Angel, no wonder they're bitter."

Magnus nodded.

"But what is he doing working here? They're clearly not the friendliest of people."

"Well they have to make a living too. Most aren't too bad though, this one clearly just has an attitude problem. Maybe he asked me out once and I said no." Magnus' attempt at humour fell flat and his smile didn't meet his eyes.

When Deacon returned with their food he refused to look at either of them and turned to leave almost immediately but Magnus reached out an arm to stop him.

"I'll have another glass of wine please." Magnus said.

Deacon flinched back and sneered at him. "Why don't you just snap your fingers and get it yourself?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows and fixed his piercing gaze on the man's face.

"Excuse me?" Magnus' voice was low, anger simmering slightly beneath his words.

"I said," the man's voice was low and venomous, "why don't you snap your fingers and get. It. Yourself."

At his words Alec felt a strange shiver curl down his spine as his stomach twisted and curled in anger. But Deacon just kept on talking:

"You think you're so high and mighty just because you can do magic. Rubbing it in our faces all the time. Well guess what, you're not any better than us and you don't deserve the abilities you have. You're just scum; that's all you are: scum." His eyes were blazing with open hatred but before Magnus could respond he turned on his heel and stormed off.

Alec's head was pounding and his body grew warm as rage coursed through him. He shot out of his seat, nearly knocking over his chair as he bared his teeth at the Deacon's back, a snarl clawing its way up his throat.

"Alec. Calm down!" Magnus attention was now solely focused on his boyfriend.

The slight panic in Magnus' voice jolted Alec out of whatever it was that had overcome him and he stared, with wide eyes, down at the knife, which had been in his hand that was now stuck firmly in the table. He was breathing hard and his hand, now clenched into a fist, was trembling slightly.

Slowly he raised his head to stare at Magnus as he sank back into his chair.

"What was that?" Magnus asked quietly, reaching across the table to link his fingers with Alec's.

"I…I don't know…I just got so angry. The way he was looking at you; the way he spoke to you..." he trailed off, breathing deeply as he tried to clear his head.

It was so unlike him to react like that.

He yanked the knife out of the table and placed it back on the table, further away from him than before. They both stared at the gash in the table.

"Well…I hope that wasn't mahogany."

But Alec was too busy thinking to hear him and Magnus let him brood uninterrupted. Eventually he broke the silence.

"I'm just tired." And it was true, the nightmare a couple of nights before had left him shaken and exhausted and he still hadn't caught up on his sleep.

Magnus nodded, unwilling to push the matter.

"We'd better eat; your food is going cold."

They tucked in to their meals and the delicious food soon pushed the worry out of Alec's mind. Their conversation was smooth and fluid, each just enjoying the other's company.

They spent a while discussing the mysterious break-ins but came up with no new theories. With only two shops having been targeted it was hard to say if there was a pattern or not and they soon moved on.

When they finished a different waiter came to take their plates away-a genie according to Magnus.

"I don't know what to have for dessert," Alec moaned, stretching his arms above his head feeling full and satisfied, "and how am I supposed to finish it anyway?"

Glancing down at the menu Magnus spotted the perfect thing: Chilli Chocolate Infusion Cake. It sounded exquisite.

"I think I've got the perfect thing."

Alec looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Which one?"

Magnus grinned, Alec wasn't exactly the most adventurous eaters. "Trust me?"

"Yes." Alec replied immediately, not even having to think about it, which Magnus' heart swell.

"Then you'll have to wait and see. We can share it."

Tilting his head slightly Alec considered for a moment before agreeing. A few moments later their arrogant waiter returned, scowl still in place, to take their order. Ignoring Magnus as he had done all night he turned to Alec and waited, eyes looking anywhere but directly at him.

Anger rose up in Alec again but seeing Magnus' worried expression he kept his mouth shut. His jaw clenched so hard he swore his teeth were going to crumble he shot the waiter a hard look before turning his head pointedly towards Magnus.

Deacon scowled harder but unwillingly turned his body ever so slightly in Magnus' direction.

"We'll have a Chilli Chocolate Infusion Cake…please." Magnus' voice lacked sincerity. The waiter hadn't even finished scribbling it down before he had turned away. "With two spoons." Magnus called after him.

Alec merely sat there in a stony silence.

"Alexander, you really shouldn't let him get to you." Magnus said, trying to soothe Alec again not wanting a repeat of his earlier outburst, his concern evident in his eyes.

"But it's not right, the way he's acting towards you." Alec fumed, but the anger that had consumed him earlier didn't make an appearance.

"Don't worry about it darling. Once you've been alive as long as I have, you don't let petty things like this bother you."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Don't let him spoil our evening." Magnus insisted.

The waiter returned quickly, practically flinging the plate onto the table before leaving without a word. Alec took a deep breath and did his best to let go of his anger and it worked-mostly.

"You first." Alec said motioning towards the plate. But Magnus shook his head, a small smile playing around the corners of his full lips; he was used to Alec's insistent, gentlemanly ways.

"Come on Magnus." But the warlock refused, trying to hold back his smirk. He loved teasing Alec.

Sighing good-naturedly Alec picked up the fork and, scooping up a piece of cake, held it out to Magnus. Keeping his cat eyes locked on Alec Magnus leant forward and wrapped his lips around the fork, lingering for a moment as he stared at Alec hungrily.

"Your turn," he murmured, picking up the other fork and offering some cake to him.

"By the angel that's delicious." Alec said, groaning as the silky, and strangely spicy, chocolate coated his tongue.

"I told you to trust me. Can you taste the chilli?"

Alec nodded.

They continued to feed each other silently, just enjoying the rich flavours. It was only when Alec paused to take a sip of his drink did Magnus notice.

"Alec you have some sauce…just there." He motioned at the corner of his lip. Magnus watched hungrily as the tip of Alec's tongue poked out and swept across his bottom lip somehow missing the dab of chocolate that sat just at the corner of his mouth.

Eyes fixed on Alec's mouth Magnus leant forward and wiped at the sauce with the pad of his thumb, revelling in the feel of Alec's silky lip beneath his and the way Alec's breathe fanned across the digit. When he sat back he saw that Alec's blue eyes had grown dark.

Seeing Magnus staring at him with an almost predatory expression Alec, only blushing slightly,

For once Magnus was the one who had to look away, his gaze dropping to the table. But Alec could still see the smile lingering on his lips.

Magnus continued eating silently while Alec watched him but after a few minutes, and most of the cake gone, Magnus sighed loudly and pushed the plate across the table towards Alec. "You're going to have to finish it."

"What?"

"I honestly don't think I can take another bite-I'd explode."

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' dramatic words but pulled the plate closer to him anyway. There was no point in letting perfectly good food go to waste and he would burn it all off tomorrow in training anyway.

"My hero." Magnus cooed, laughing when Alec merely rolled his eyes again, too focused on devouring the delicious cake in front of him.

As if magically sensing a lull in conversation it was at that precise moment the viola player, who had been drifting in and out of the garden all evening, finally made his move. Standing a few feet behind Magnus' chair he began to softly play a slow, delicate piece of music that Alec, having paused momentarily, did not recognise-though Magnus clearly did and he settled back in his chair, a small smiling playing around the corners of his mouth as his eyelids fluttered closed.

Abandoning the food in front of him Alec chose instead to watch Magnus avidly as he immersed himself in the music.

It was rare for Alec to see Magnus like this: so open and vulnerable. So peaceful and quiet.

He swayed gently in his seat in time to the melody; a few longer strands of hair falling across his closed eyes. Alec wanted to reach over and brush them out of the way but he didn't want to break Magnus' relaxed, trance like state.

The piece was long but Alec was perfectly content to just sit there and watch the shadows dance across Magnus' face: over his high cheekbones and full lips. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Magnus was.

Alec was almost sad when the music ended and Magnus' lids drifted open to reveal his mesmerising eyes once again.

"That was beautiful." Magnus murmured gently, his expression soft and his eyes still far away.

"I know." Alec agreed. But he wasn't talking about the music and his bright blue eyes were still fixed on the warlock's face. Finally shifting back to reality Magnus met his gaze and smiled sweetly as he realised what Alec had meant.

They sat there for a few moments in a comfortable silence. Not needing to fill the air with words but simply content to sit and admire each other from across the table as insuppressible feelings of love and joy swelled in both their chests.

After a while, rather reluctantly, Magnus broke the silence.

"I feel that now might be an opportune moment for us to make our exit. Before that aggravating waiter returns." Magnus said standing up and passing a note of some value-Alec couldn't tell but guessed it was a $50- to the viola player, who smiled and thanked him as he left.

"Good idea." Alec said, eager to avoid another encounter with that god awful waiter. "But I'm not giving _him_ a tip," he grumbled. Magnus chuckled as Alec's disgruntled expression.

When they reached the glass doors both men stopped, looking back over their shoulders to gaze once more at the beautiful scene before them, trying to commit it to memory, before at last turning away and re-entering the building.

As they made their way to front doors the cheerful blonde waiter from earlier waved and called after them: "Come again anytime."

Alec assured him they would while Magnus continued to guide him through the array of tables. They were silent for a few moments before Magnus took Alec's hand in his own.

"I had a fabulous time, my darling, I still can't believe you organised all of this just for our date."

Alec felt his body grow warm at the praise. "It really was nothing. I just wanted us to have a proper date because we haven't actually had one yet."

"You're so sweet Alexander." Magnus' expression grew tender as he stared down at his wonderfully kind and adorable boyfriend-whose cheeks were currently turning a delightful shade of pink.

"Plus it was an excuse to see you in a suit." Alec even had the guts to wink at Magnus.

"I hope I didn't disappoint." Magnus said in mock concern.

"Not. At. All." Alec's grin was infectious and both men were smiling as they exited the restaurant and strolled leisurely down the street.

After a few moments Alec pulled away reluctantly.

"I should probably be going back to the Institute now. It's already late and I know Jace will probably want to train tomorrow and tell me all about his roller blading trip with Clary. Plus if they're still out it will only be Izzy-and maybe Simon-so…"

Magnus sighed, "Why don't you come back to mine?"

"I'm sorry Magnus but I can't."

"Alec, the others can survive without you for one night. I'm sure demons won't take over the world in one night."

Alec bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowed as he considered the offer.

"Magnus I don't know. What if they need me?"

"Alec you work so hard all the time. I think you deserve a night off," Magnus purred.

"But-"

"Alexander, come home with me. Please." Magnus' voice was low and pleading.

And how could Alec refuse?

"Ok Magnus, I'll stay with you tonight.

Eyes sparkling Magnus bent down and snatched a quick but firm kiss against Alec's lips before speaking.

"But I think we'd better get a taxi, it's going to rain."

"Using your magic to sense the weather? Cool."

"Actually I'm just using my eyes." Magnus said, smirking.

He placed a long finger under Alec's chin and tilted his head to the sky. The sheet of black above them was filled with thick, dark clouds that rolled leisurely across the sky.

"Oh."

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulder and managed to hail a taxi almost immediately. They clambered in quickly, snuggling together as they travelled to Magnus' apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N **__Heyy so after this chapter the next one might not be as quick and then my schedule will be pretty hectic cuz my exams are coming up :/ but anyway about this chapter-it is literally just Malec making out with some fluff at the end. If you are not comfortable with two perfect beautiful men kissing then don't read it. If you were expecting some major plot development this is not the right chapter-wait for the next one :) but I had to put in malec fluff and kisses in now before everything...changes :P enjoy and please comment! __**All characters belong to Cassie, I just play with them ;)**_

Alec and Magnus were standing outside the door to the apartment building as the first drops of moisture began to fall from the sky. Looking up at the sky Alec let the crystalline drops of water hit his face. His eyelashes fluttered closed and he let out a gentle sigh.

When he opened them again he noticed Magnus staring at him, his cat eyes dark and intense. Immediately feeling self-conscious Alec bit his lip while running a pale hand absent-mindedly through his dark hair.

"What?" he said quietly. The street was silent except for the pitter-patter of the rain on the roofs and pavement.

"You just looked so peaceful-content. It was mesmerizing."

Alec sent Magnus a small smile. "I love the rain."

"I should have known." Magnus murmured before leaning down and pressing his lips to Alec's. Raising his hands he cupped Alec's face tenderly between his large palms as he moved closer to the blue eyed Shadowhunter.

The couple kissed slowly for a few minutes-neither in any hurry to break the contact. Their breaths mingled even as they drew back slightly, resting their foreheads together.

"I always wanted to be kissed in the rain." Alec admitted, blushing lightly.

Magnus felt a warmth spread through him at Alec's surprise announcement. _He_ had been Alec's first kiss in the rain. And if that didn't just make him the happiest warlock ever.

"Was it as good as you hoped it would be?"

"No." Alec said, causing Magnus to draw back sharply, his eyebrows furrowed. "It was better."

He shot Magnus a brief smile and before Magnus had time to reply Alec grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tugged him back down for another kiss.

Eventually Magnus had the presence of mind to unlock the door with the snap of his fingers. They bundled inside without breaking apart as Alec kicked the door shut behind them.

The door had barely closed properly before Alec found himself pressed up against it as Magnus peppered kisses across his jaw line before reclaiming his lips.

Magnus was everywhere: the gorgeous sight of him; the intoxicating scent of him and the feel of his body against his own. And yet it wasn't enough.

Magnus planted his hands either side of Alec's head, trapping him, and kissed him until the Shadowhunter felt dizzy. Without thinking Alec grabbed onto Magnus's hips to steady himself, bunching the silky material of his shirt in his fists. But when his fingers accidentally grazed the heated skin between the bottom of Magnus's shirt and his waistband of his trousers the warlock shivered.

Emboldened by the newfound power he seems to have gained over Magnus he slipped his cold fingers underneath the hem of the shirt and delicately caressed the smooth expanse of skin there. Magnus could not contain the groan that fell from his lips.

"God Alec." Alec suppressed a smile at the sound of Magnus's hoarse voice.

Alec continued to tease the sensitive skin of the warlock's hip as he they carried on kissing feverously. One of Magnus's hands moved to grasp Alec's muscular bicep as he gasped into the Shadowhunter's mouth.

Eventually Alec had the presence of mind to try and move them upstairs and into Magnus' apartment but that was difficult as he was constantly distracted Magnus: his lips, his hair, his skin.

They stumbled carelessly up the stairs, pausing every few metres to start kissing again. Finally they reached to the top and Magnus clicked his fingers to open the door; they walked in without even moving apart.

The door was barely shut behind them when Magnus' hands were moving again. He practically ripped off Alec's jacket and threw it carelessly aside before starting on the white dress shirt. Magnus's frantically began undoing the buttons at the top of Alec's shirt with long, limber fingers. It was only half unbuttoned before Magnus lost his patience and slid his hands underneath the thin material to explore the smooth expanse of Alec's lightly muscled chest.

"How come I'm…the only one…who's losing clothes?" Alec panted.

"Because you have a gorgeous body which I wish to ravish and unless you want me to stop and go start watching America's Next Top Model instead I suggest you-"

"Shut up!" Alec practically yelled.

"My sentiments exactly." Magnus replied before nibbling gently down Alec's sternum, making his eyes flutter closed again. When he reached the waistband of Alec's trousers the Shadowhunter stiffened, his muscles tensing. Pressing a gentle kiss just below Alec's navel he stood up and moved back slightly.

Alec's eyelids opened to reveal his wide, blue eyes.

"Bedroom," was all Magnus said as he reached out his hand.

Magnus took Alec's slightly clammy hand in his own and lead him towards the bedroom, occasionally looking behind him to shoot Alec smouldering glances from beneath his lashes. When they entered Magnus's bedroom Alec stopped just inside the door way, letting go of Magnus's hand.

Magnus continued walking, having sensed Alec's slight uncertainty. It wasn't as if they'd never kissed in bed before but Magnus always had to put the Shadowhunter at ease first. With a flick of his wrist the curtains were drawn shut and the door closed gently behind them as a bedside lamp flickered on, emitting a low, yellow light which cast sensual shadows across the room.

He lowered himself onto the bed-staying on top of the covers- and reclined back against the headrest, placing his hands behind his head and looking perfectly calm and relaxed as though he hadn't been passionately making out with his boyfriend no more than a minute earlier.

"Coming to bed?" he asked teasingly, cocking his head to the side as a smile played on his lips.

Alec took a deep breath and straightened his shirt self-consciously but the gesture was pointless as his shirt was hanging messily from his shoulders with half the buttons still undone. He stepped towards the bed. At least that's what he told his feet to do but clearly his brain refused to co-operate because he stayed exactly where he was.

"I don't bite Alexander." Alec nodded. "Well…unless you ask me to." He winked; causing a strained chuckle to emit from Alec's clenched lips.

He gazed at Alec beneath his lashes as he scooted further down the bet to lay down properly and patted the bright yellow comforter.

Alec told himself to stop being so pathetic. He faced demons nearly every day and yet here he was, too nervous to even lie down on a bed with the gorgeous, kind, wonderful warlock in front of him.

Running a hand through his already messy hair Alec padded slowly towards the bed before clambering in next to the warlock and snuggling up against him, tucking his head into the space where Magnus's neck met his shoulder. Alec breathed deeply through his nose and let Magnus's unique and intoxicating scent to calm is erratic heart.

"Look at me." Magnus whispered, his voice low and rough, making Alec shiver. Lifting his bright blue gaze Alec met Magnus's eyes for a moment before, thinking that Magnus was going to kiss him, letting his eyelids fall shut.

But when nothing happened he cracked on eyelid open and peered at Magnus. Magnus was staring down at him, his eyes tender and his expression loving.

"Tonight was really amazing Alexander, I just wanted to tell you that."

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" Alec said, grinning.

"Oh one great date and now it's all going to your head isn't it?" As he spoke Magnus traced his fingers across Alec's forehead, brushing the loose strands of hair out of the way, down the side of his face and along his jaw.

Alec didn't answer, he was too busy focusing on the feeling of Magnus' finger on his skin and the way his eyes grew dark as they gazed at him.

"Come here," he whispered huskily. Alec was more than willing to obey.

They lay side by side, calves tangled together slightly, one hand resting on each other's waist while, bodies pressed flush together as they kissed. Alec's hand snaked into Magnus's dark hair as it so often did.

Alec's toes curled involuntarily as Magnus tongue begged entry into his mouth. Alec let him in and Magnus' tongue explored Alec's mouth thoroughly, tangling with Alec's own. Their kissing was getting hotter and more intense and Alec, taking control of the kiss momentarily, was suddenly emboldened by a rush of adrenaline.

Pushing Magnus onto his back again Alec smiled sweetly down at him and placed a gentle kiss to the tip of Magnus' nose.

Alec's hands shook slightly as he hastily unbuttoned the front of Magnus's shirt to expose the smooth tanned skin beneath. He leant down to press hurried kisses against the heated flesh, his tongue occasionally coming out to lick at his skin. Magnus' hand, the one that wasn't on Alec's waist, came up to grip the back of Alec's neck as he arched back, his lithe body displaying another of its catlike tendencies.

Moving back up Magnus' chest Alec claimed Magnus' lips in another scorching kiss. Pleased at Alec's boldness Magnus murmured his approval against Alec's lips, sliding his hand down Alec's thigh before moving it up to cup his ass. Surprised Alec jerked forwards, his hips subconsciously thrusting forwards as his eyes shot open and gasped into Magnus's open mouth. Magnus chuckled quietly.

"It's okay baby," Magnus whispered before moving the offending hand back to Alec's hip. Locating a new target Magnus slid his body down slightly and began sucking gently at the sensitive skin of Alec's neck. The sound Alec made was somewhere between a sigh and a groan and it was like music to his ears.

Alec tried to control his breathing as he felt Magnus's extremely skilled tongue caress the skin of his neck. His back arched involuntarily as the warlock slowly licked up the pale column of Alec's throat while his long fingers teased the sensitive skin at his hip, threatening to dip below the waistband of his trouser.

"Magnus…please…"

"What is it baby?"

"I…I don't…please just…" His eyes were screwed shut, his expression one of agonized pleasure as he thrashed his head from side to side. His hand had moved from Magnus's hair to rest behind his back and both had clenched into fists as he tried to control the sensations raging through him.

"Just breathe Alexander," Magnus mumbled against Alec's jaw, his long fingers smoothing out the creases in Alec's forehead.

Gradually Alec's pulse began to slow down and the lust coiled in his gut began to subside slightly-not enough. He stared into Magnus's yellow/green eyes that were dark with desire.

Magnus rolled over so that his body was now hovering over Alec's as he held his weight on his elbows, palms flat out either side of Alec's head. Their bodies were less than two inches apart and Alec could still feel the heat that was radiating off of Magnus's body. They were both breathing heavily, well for Alec, Magnus noted with a pleased smile, it was more like panting, and they took a few moments to regain their breath. But Magnus couldn't resist the temptation of Alec's lips for long.

Leaning his head down Magnus pressed his lips firmly against Alec's again, who bowed his back slightly as he ran his fingertips lazily along Magnus's spine, making him shiver. As before their kisses grew hotter and more intense. Alec grabbed Magnus's hips and pulled him down so that the warlock's full weight was pressing flush against him, enveloping him in warmth.

They continued kissing passionately for a few minutes until Alec had to pull away reluctantly in order to regain his breath yet again. However Magnus still didn't remove his lips from Alec's skin, instead he kissed along the line of Alec's jaw and then continued another blazing path down his neck, passing the red mark he had created earlier, causing whatever air Alec had been able to regain shoot out of him with a _whoosh._ At the same time Magnus ran his hands along Alec's sides before pulling the bottom of his shirt out from where it had been tucked into the Shadowhunter's trousers.

When his hands began to play with the button above Alec's fly he grabbed Magnus's wrists and he pulled himself away slightly

"Magnus, stop a second." Alec tried to say with the limited breath he had. Luckily Magnus seemed to hear him.

The warlock stopped what he was doing and looked directly into Alec's eyes-worry beginning to harden his expression.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I was beginning to get a bit carried away. Self-restraint isn't one of my best qualities you know." They were both breathing heavily again and the narrow space between them crackled with electricity.

Alec smiled sweetly and stroked his fingers delicately down the side of Magnus's cheek without speaking. Magnus's eyes fluttered closed under Alec's gentle caress. Moving his hands back into Magnus's dark hair which was still worn loose, for once, he tugged on the stands in the way which he knew Magnus liked. This was confirmed by the low groan that spilled out of his mouth.

"God I love it when you do that."

Alec's answering smile was bright and satisfied even as he flushed slightly at the rawness of Magnus's voice. "Well if you wore your hair loose normally then I'd be able to do it more often. Otherwise I get stabbed by your glitter spikes-not that I don't like them too."

Magnus, eyes still dark, looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I guess I could. But glittery spikes is just so…me!"

"I know and that's fine. The glittery spiked and the make-up and the leather clothes they're all part of you and so I love them." Alec's confession stunned Magnus and silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Alec spoke again, the earlier heated passion subsiding into a warm glow. "Magnus."

"Yes?"

"Will you take your make up off?"

"I thought you just said…"

Alec interrupted quickly. "I know, and I meant it! But I want to see you without it too. It helps me believe that this is actually happening."

"What do you mean?" Magnus questioned.

"It's just…sometimes I need things to prove to me that this is real. You and me. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that someone like _you_ could love someone as plain as me." Alec looked away feeling embarrassed, until he felt Magnus's long finger beneath his chin forcing him to look into his beautiful yellow/green eyes.

"Of course it's real. Don't you ever doubt how I feel about you. I love you and will always love you. And listen to me now. You. Are. Not. Plain. You're gorgeous and loyal and determined and of course I'll take my make-up off. It's nothing compared to what I would do for you."

With a snap of his fingers and a flash of blue sparks all of his make-up, except the glitter of course, was gone.

Alec leant back and could only stare in wonder. He looked like a completely different person. Softer, less fearsome and younger than usual. A broad smile crossed his face as he imagined them walking down the street together now.

"Why do you look so happy? I'm much less fabulous now."

Alec blushed slightly and looked away again, the smile quickly leaving his face. "I know it's selfish but I like the fact that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. The _real_ you, underneath everything else. It means you're mine."

The fierce possessiveness in Alec's voice made Magnus's toes curl in delight. He drew Alec down firmly for another hard kiss. Both their mouths were swollen slightly from all the kissing but neither of them cared. After a few minutes they pulled apart again.

"So…" Alec's expression was firm as he met Magnus's eyes but there was a twinkle in his own blue orbs, "we can continue where we left off right?"

"Aren't you tired? It's nearly 3am."

"Really? Wow. But no I'm definitely not-" Just then a huge yawn attacked him, making his mouth stretch so wide his jaw clicked, "tired." Alec grinned as Magnus raised his eyebrow. "I'm not! Honest!"

Magnus just shook his head good naturedly.

"We have plenty of time for this late Alexander. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Magnus felt his heart melt a little at the vulnerably in Alec's voice.

"Of course, silly Shadowhunter. I'll always be here. Forever."

"And I'll be here for you…for as long as I can."

A sad expression crossed his face for a moment before Magnus replaced it with a small smile.

_That's all I need_ he told himself.

"Come here." Magnus commanded opening his arms invitingly. Smiling sweetly Alec crawled forward and rested his head on Magnus's chest. Magnus placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and Alec enjoyed the relaxing feeling of Magnus's chest rising and falling with each breath for a moment before venturing to ask something that had been bugging him since earlier.

"Magnus?" Alec asked lifting his head from the warlock's chest.

"Hmm," the warlock responded, sounding like his thoughts had been somewhere else as he was absentmindedly tracing patterns with his fingers up and down Alec's back.

"How old are you really?"

Magnus took a second before answering to prop himself up on his elbow. "Too old."

"But how old?" Alec pressed.

"Too old for you." Alec didn't like how sad Magnus sounded. "But you make me feel young. Being with you…it's like my life only truly started when you came into it."

Alec was left speechless and tried desperately to blink back the tears that he could feel burning behind his eyes. He could deal with Magnus's jokes and teasing but when he said things like this Alec was at a loss at what to say.

How could he put into words that he would do anything for Magnus? That Magnus was his life and that without him he would be nothing? That Magnus had his heart, his soul and every other part of him and that if he never had to spend another day apart from the warlock then he would be completely and utterly happy?

Unable to convey this through speech Alec wove his hand into Magnus's silky hair and crushed his lips together. For a brief moment Magnus froze before opening himself up to the kiss. Alec felt Magnus's tongue sweep across his bottom lip and with a sigh he opened his mouth, surrendering himself to the feel of Magnus's lips against his as what felt like sparks of electricity flowed through his body.

Magnus was the one to break off the kiss-although he would have happily continued if not for his curiosity.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked in a shocked, but pleased, voice.

"Just because." Was Alec's reply as he tried to get his blush under control.

Magnus smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Alec's nose. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Alec felt the tug of sleep start to pull him under. Magnus noticed his boyfriend's eyes begin to droop.

"Now sleep my little Shadowhunter. Sleep and dream sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Magnus." Alec muttered, yawning sleepily as he lay his head back down on the warlock's chest.

"Good night darling. I love you. Thank you for this amazing day-I'll never forget it."

"Love…you…" The words died on his lips as his eyelids fluttered closed and unconsciousness swept over him.

Alec fell asleep that night listening to the sound of Magnus's steady heart with the warlock's arms wrapped comfortingly around him.


	9. Chapter 9

_ok so I am REEEEEALLLLYYY sorry it has been so long! :( I've actually been sooooo busy with revision and school stress my brain has just been dead. My creativity and motivation went KAPUT! But i've finally written this chapter :D yay! I apologise in advance as the next one may not be for quite a while as I have my GCSE exams in 3 weeks but I will do my best. Anyway hope you like this chapter-please leave me a comment with your opinions and thoughts-thank you :D_

When Alec awoke the bed was empty and the door to the bedroom was slightly ajar, allowing some light from the living room to sneak through. Rolling his tense shoulders he clambered from the bed and walked silently from the bedroom. He spotted the tall form of Magnus Bane standing at the counter in his small kitchen attempting to make some sort of breakfast.

He padded barefoot towards the warlock and wrapped his long arms around his waist. Magnus jump slightly at the unexpected contact but quickly relaxed into Alec's grip. Alec rested his chin atop Magnus's shoulder at spotted a large, sharp knife resting next to the chopping board. Sneakily he reached around to snatched the knife away, holding it tightly in his right hand.

After a few moments Magnus, seeming not to have noticed, reached for the knife only to realise that it was no longer there. Alec smiled teasingly, swinging the knife back and forth in front of Magnus's face only to pull it away when he made a grab for it. Sighing amusedly Magnus grabbed another knife from the counter and continued making his breakfast silently.

Still behind him Alec let the large knife dangle loosely at his side as he wove his other hand in Magnus's hair and tugged in the way he knew the warlock liked. Food momentarily forgotten Magnus purred gently and tiled his head back slightly, exposing the long, slim column of his throat.

Alec leant forward slightly and nuzzled at the soft skin there. Pressing his tongue against Magnus's pulse point he listened to the steady sound of his beating heart, of the thick red blood being pumped through his veins.

A small, evil smile pulled at the corners of Alec's lips for a moment before he struck.

Keeping his grip tight in Magnus's hair he wrenched the knife across the warlock's throat as the blade bit through the skin of his neck like it was butter. He watched as Magnus's eyes grew wide and panicked as the blood began to pour like a crimson waterfall from the gash in his neck.

"Alec?" Magnus croaked out-his voice asking just one thing: _why?_

The Shadowhunter watched in silence as Magnus's life drained away and congealed into a pool on the floor.

He felt the tension leak from Magnus's body as his blood continued to leak from the wound in his neck, more sluggishly now as his heart stuttered. His tall frame seemed to almost collapse in on itself as it slid from Alec's grasp and hit the blood stained floor with a dull, sticky _thud_.

Alec's body wrenched upright suddenly as a terrified yell clawed its way out of his throat; Magnus was awake in seconds.

"Alec? What's wrong?!"

Alec's wide blue eyes met Magnus' for a moment before he scrambled out of the bed and fled to the safety of the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. His breathing was harsh and eerily loud in the small room.

He pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door and squeezed his eyes shut but the image of Magnus's lifeless and blood soaked body was seared onto his retinas.

On the other side of the door Magnus climbed quickly from the bed and ran over to the door, pushing the door handle down firmly only to realise that it had been locked. He hit the door once with his fist.

"Alec? What's going on? Let me in!" He could hear the panic in his own voice and attempted to stifle it.

When he received no answer Magnus reached out an arm, preparing to unlock the door with magic when Alec finally, as though sensing what Magnus was about to do, called out:

"Don't!"

Magnus hesitated. "Please don't open it." Alec hated how his voice cracked

"Alec please tell me what's wrong. I'm assuming it was a particularly unpleasant dream?"

Alec's brief bark of laughter was anything but comforting. "What was the nightmare about?"

Pushing himself away from the door he rubbed his face roughly. "It…" His voice had sunk to a whisper. As much as he trusted Magnus he didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes when he explained how his dream-self had revelled in the sight of Magnus' blood splattering on the tiles.

"Alec?" Magnus prompted.

"I can't; I'm sorry," he muttered to himself before raising his voice so Magnus could hear. "It's nothing. Just a nightmare, I'll be fine in a while." His cheery bravado sounded false even to his own ears.

Hoping that Magnus would leave him alone he went over to the sink and filled the basin with cold water before plunging his face into it in order to try and wipe the last traces of the horrible nightmare from his mine.

Resting his arms on the basin he hung his head and shook the water from his face. Taking a deep breath he glanced up to see his own pale reflection staring back at him. His skin was a tight mask, so pale he was sickly looking and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked wrecked.

He continued to examine his reflection as a strange, unnerving feeling settled in his stomach. Something about his reflected image didn't seem right.

He peered closer to the mirror when suddenly his eyes flashed crimson and his lips appeared to draw back into vicious snarl. Flinching back he reflexively punched the glass; it shattered into a dozen pieces- breaking up the image instantly.

What on earth was going on?

Looking back into a remaining section of glass he saw that his eyes were still blue with no trace of red in them.

He could feel his heart pounding behind his ribcage and his head was pounding so hard, making him feel slightly delirious, it took a moment for him to notice the sharp pain in his palm. Looking down he noticed a long gash across the entirety of his palm which was now starting to ooze blood.

Grabbing the pale cream towel he wrapped it firmly around his palm, biting his lip against the pain.

He had to get it together.

It was ridiculous to be acting like this over a couple of stupid nightmares. Jace certainly wouldn't be acting so babyish. So his imagination was a bit messed up at the moment? So he was sleep deprived? So he was starting to see things? That was no reason to start freaking out.

And yet Alec couldn't shake the feeling that things the nightmares were going to get worse before they got better.

Sighing heavily he wrapped the towel more firmly around his bloody hand-ignoring the pain that flared up-and slid slowly down the door to sit on the cool tile floor.

He ended up with one leg outstretched and the other one bent to with his back pressed against the hard door using as much space as possible to accommodate his long limbs.

Magnus hadn't spoken for the entirety of his short sanity crisis but Alec could sense he was still there. Standing on the other side of that door, waiting for an answer but willing to give him all the time he needed.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured softly, finally speaking again.

Alec knew he couldn't go out looking like this. Magnus would force him to let him heal his hand- even though it was Alec's own, stupid fault-and then he would demand to know what on earth was wrong with him. He had to get Magnus to let it go-at least for now.

"Magnus, just…go back to bed ok? I need some time alone." Alec clenched his non-bloodied, but still slightly trembling, hand into a fist and pressed it hard against his forehead as he shut his eyes, blocking out any light.

On the other side of the door Magnus stared at the patterns in the wood trying to decide whether to open it anyway. But it was Alec's shaky 'please' that did it.

"Ok Alexander." He turned to go but then, looking back and pressing his large palm to the door, said: "But just know that you can always tell me anything. Anything at all."

_I know_ Alec thought as he knocked the back of his head against the door, but right now it only made him feel worse.

HE DOESN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP-NEXT MORNING HE'S ALREADY AWAKE WHEN MAGNUS GETS UP-DOESN'T GIVE MAGNUS TIME TO TALK-GOES BACK TO THE INSTITUTE LEAVING MAGNUS CONFUSED AND UNCERTAIN

When Magnus awoke for the second time he immediately noticed the space next to him that was devoid of Alec's presence. Just like it had been when he had fallen asleep again in the early hours of the morning, his hand still reaching subconsciously for the Shadowhunter who refused to return from the bathroom.

He heard muffled movement from the living room so, grabbing a silky robe and draping it loosely over his slim body, made his way quickly out of the bedroom. He reached the living room just in time to spot Alec grab his mobile from the sofa where it had been discarded in their frantic moments undressing the previous evening.

"Alec? Where are you going?" The Shadowhunter was fully dressed in the spare gear he kept at Magnus's apartment and he had the suit he had previously been wearing presumably tucked into the black rucksack he had on his back.

Alec's shoulders had stiffened at the sound of Magnus's voice and he turned around slowly as though looking-in Magnus's opinion-as though facing him was a greatly difficult task.

"Oh…hey Magnus. I didn't want to disturb you so I was just going to leave. I have to get back to the Institute, plus I need my phone charger, my phone's dead." As he spoke Alec surreptitiously slid his injured hand into his jacket pocket.

Magnus's brows furrowed and his lips pressed into a firm line, "I think you should wait, Alexander. We need to talk about what happened last night."

Hating himself for lying Alec slapped a fake smile on his face as he said, "Oh the nightmare. It's ok, I was just a bit freaked out but I'm fine now."

The look on Magnus's face implied that he didn't believe that one little bit but at the same time the warlock didn't want to push Alec away by prying too much. He only wanted to help.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem ok. I was really worried about you."

Alec moved closer to him and tried to make his voice reassuring. "I'm sorry Magnus. I just over reacted slightly. But really, it was nothing."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something else-still not entirely convinced-but Alec cut him off. "I promise. Everything's fine. But I've really got to go now. I'll see you soon."

He reached up onto his toes for a moment and pressed his lips lightly against Magnus's cheek in a chaste kiss before walking, practically fleeing, out of the door leaving a slightly hurt and _very_ confused warlock staring after him.


	10. Chapter 10

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for having not uploaded in aages, exams have been ruining my life :P but here enjoy this-rather short I know and i'm sorry-chapter :D please comment and let me know what you think :D 3 _

Alec did his best to shake off his feelings of guilt as he travelled back to the Institute.

His refusal to tell the warlock had nothing to do with him trusting Magnus and everything to do with the shame he felt boiling and writhing inside of him every time he thought about the nightmares.

The violent dreams indicated something wrong with him. Something sick and twisted in his brain.

It is probably just brought about by stress, Alec told himself. But that didn't make it any easier to think about.

Forcibly moving away from that train of thought he pushed open the doors of the Institute and revelled in just being home.

He had barely taken a few steps before a mewling at around ankle level stopped him.

"Hey Church," he murmured, smiling gently as he scratched the cat behind the ears. After a few moments however Church swiped at Alec's hand and set of down the corridor without waiting for Alec to follow him. Typical.

Alec shook his head but figured he'd better follow the temperamental cat anyway. He hurried after Church and quickly found himself led to the living room which was not empty like he had been expecting it to be, considering the early hour.

Isabelle, Jace, Clary and even Simon were all there. Simon seemed to be trying to calm Isabelle down as she paced anxiously back a forth in front of one of the large sofas but a deathly glare from her had him quickly backing off.

Jace, looking carefree as usual, was lounging on the other sofa with a worried looking Clary snuggled tightly next to him.

Sensing the tense tone immediately Alec asked, "What's going on?"

All of their heads snapped round to look at him in surprise.

Storming over Isabelle smacked him hard on the shoulder before pulling him close to her before he could complain. "That's what you get for not answering your damn phone!"

Pulling back Alec searched through the contents of his bag, finally finding the phone he was sure hadn't gone off all evening-though he hadn't actually checked. The screen was black and it was dead.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it had died."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and strode away muttering something that sounded like _typical_ under her breath.

"What's going on?" Alec repeated still sensing that he's missed something as he looked from his sister to Jace, still looking relaxed on the couch. He smirked up at him.

"Izzy has been getting her whip in a twist because she couldn't contact you last night."

"I went back to Magnus' apartment,"

Jace raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening.

"What?" Alec asked defensively.

"Nothing," Jace said, slinging an arm round Clary who rolled her eyes and spoke:

"Something really weird has been going on Alec."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Isabelle sank down onto the sofa next to Simon who was perched on the end looking awkward as usual. She sighed.

"Demons," she said.

"Isn't it always?" Jace replied.

"Stop interrupting," Clary scolded gently, "You're just mad Izzy stopped you from going out and fighting them yesterday." Jace feigned innocence only causing Clary to roll her eyes.

"You went and fought demons? Are you ok?" His eyes darted from Izzy to Jace and even Clary.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just peachy. But Alec, I didn't know you cared." Simon said dramatically, clutching his hand to his chest.

Izzy shot him another withering gaze and he promptly shut up.

"There was a group of them-at least twenty-outside the Institute last night. But the thing is: they didn't try to attack. Not a single one. They were just standing there. It was like they were waiting for something-some sort of command. Then Clary spotted something else."

Isabelle motioned for Clary to continue the account.

"There was this guy standing in the shadows a few metres behind him. We couldn't see his face because he had a hood up but he didn't seem to be afraid or anything. He just stood there for a few minutes and then left. A few minutes later the demons did too."

What could that mean?

"Does that mean he was controlling them?" Simon chipped in. "Were they under some sort of spell?"

Alec pondered that for a moment. "No spell I've ever heard of is powerful enough to control that many demons. If it was surely someone would have tried it before."

Jace finally appeared interested again.

"Yes but you don't know every spell do you. However as it happens your boyfriend is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and is likely to know many many more spells. So I suggest you give him a call and see if he's heard of anything like this before."

Why was he always most interested when the topic could be turned to Alec's boyfriend?

Swallowing hard Alec replied quickly. "Oh. Yeah I'll…I'll text him. He's probably busy blow-drying his hair or something at the moment and I doubt he'll hear his phone ringing."

Alec cringed internally at the pathetic attempt to avoid calling the warlock, afraid that he would ignore him or, if he did pick up, would be angry at Alec's strange and dismissive behaviour earlier that morning.

"So someone is controlling groups of demons. By why? If they're not planning to attack us what are they planning to do?" Clary asked.

"If we knew that I doubt we'd be finding this such an issue." Jace said.

"Ok so we don't know why; is there any way to work out who? With Valentine gone who's the next big baddie? Surely there's, like, a hierarchy or something?"

"I don't think it works quite like that Simon," said Clary, smiling slightly but her eyes were still tight with worry.

"So basically we have nothing?" Simon continued.

"That's really encouraging, thanks." Isabelle snapped.

"I'm just stating the facts."

Tired of the bickering Alec interjected:

"Well what do we do now?" he asked.

"I'm thinking Chinese, maybe Thai?" Jace suggested.

"Ok one: it's nine in the morning and two: why are you always thinking about food?"

"I can eat take away at any time, it's one of my huge array of talents, and food, after myself, is my greatest love." Clary elbowed him in the ribs-hard. "Did I say myself? I meant Clary of course." He smiled wryly as he leant down to kiss the red head gently on the lips.

"And that's my appetite gone." Simon groaned but both Clary and Jace ignored him.

Alec couldn't stop the feeling of wistfulness wash through him at their tender embrace. He missed Magnus already and he couldn't stop feeling guilty for the way he had practically ran out on him earlier. He deserved more than that and once this was over he would tell Magnus everything.

"Back to the topic in hand," Isabelle said, "I don't think there is anything we can do at the moment. The only things we have to go on are the break-ins and as there have only been two so far it doesn't really give us much. For now we just have to keep fighting demons when the turn up and see if anymore weird stuff happens."

"After everything that's happened you're calling a slightly-bigger-than-usual group of demons 'weird'?" Simon asked.

"Trust me whatever is going on I have a feeling it's bad news."


	11. Chapter 11

_So thank you for all your lovely comments :D huzzah it hasn't been an age since I last uploaded-things are getting angsty and depressing :P enjoy-please comment! :D _

Nearly a fortnight had passed since the strange demon gathering outside the Institute and since then things had been pretty quiet.

However more and more shops were being broken into but with no casualties and no understandable motive the Shadowhunters could do nothing but visit the crime scenes and route out any lingering demons.

The owners were all members of the Downworlder community and all shops specialised in antiques: old relics and rare, recovered artefacts. That was the only link they could find. The types of demons used seemed to vary, the times at which the shops were attacked, although generally at night, followed no set pattern-everyone was stumped.

And the downworlders were not happy. Many went to Magnus to complain-full aware of his involvement with the Shadowhunters and as a result he had not been able to go and see Alec since the morning the young Shadowhunter had tried to run out on him.

But the break in weren't the only problems. The residents of the Institute had been noticing a definite change in things-mainly Alexander Lightwood.

He was spending more and more time away from the others: hidden in his room or down in the training rooms beating the hell out of the punch bag.

Occasionally Isabelle would bump into him late at night when she went to get a glass of water-he would claim the same although she never really believed him.

Usually rather quiet and reserved anyway he now only really spoke when talked to directly. His eyes were dull and dark purple bags were growing beneath them but when anyone inquired about his well fare he would snap at them, forcing them to back off, or just ignore them until they gave up.

But all of this wasn't just affecting his appearance. It was affecting his fighting ability-although they had only encountered a few relatively weak demons he's still managed to get a large scratch across his back which he had somehow failed to mention to Magnus during their brief text conversations.

That night after he'd done his best to clean the wound he'd been staring at his reflection in the mirror when he could have sworn he'd seen his eyes flash red again. But just like the last time as soon as he blinked it was gone. The lack of sleep really was getting to him.

Despite all of this neither Isabelle's worried questions, Jace's joking and teasing or even Magnus' constant text messages were enough for Alec to reveal the truth about his problems.

A good night's sleep was a thing of the past; something he only day dreamed about now. The nightmares continued to haunt him and he would wake in the early hours in the morning drenched in cold sweat and with a terrified yell which he immediately tried to muffle.

The nightmares didn't strike every night but even then he would lie in bed for hours dreading falling asleep. Some nights he wouldn't sleep at all but he couldn't hold it off forever and every time it washed over him he struggled against it like a drowning man fought against the waves.

The slaughtering of his boyfriend seemed to be a personal favourite of his messed up brain. But now the dreams had moved on. So far along with killing Magnus in a multitude of ways he had strangled Jace during a training session and, most recently, stabbed Isabelle with a bread knife.

The result of this meant Alec could no longer look either of them in the eyes without being suffocated by guilt. So now the majority of his speech was directed to Clary or even Simon, who still spent the majority of his time at the Institute.

Alec still contributed the nightmares to the stress and left over effects of everything that had happened during their defeat of Valentine. It was just his brains method of coping and soon everything would be back to normal-he just had to ride it out. That's all.

Which was why when the group: Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon all decided they were going out for an early birthday celebration for Isabelle using Maryse's credit card as neither she nor their father could make it back from Idris and so had given them her credit card to pay for their meal as an apology. Isabelle insisted she didn't care.

There had been a massive debate about where to go. Jace was adamant they should go to a club but Isabelle wanted something more civilised this year. It was Simon who suggested the restaurant where Alec had taken Magnus for their date. Isabelle agreed instantly and so the decision was made.

Alec, despite everything that had been happening, knew he couldn't miss his own sister's birthday meal which was how he found himself sitting in the exact same garden as before but somehow it felt wrong without Magnus.

The night before a particularly vicious dream where he had stabbed Isabelle's eyes out with a fork at the restaurant had left him incredible shaken and so disgusted with himself that he had refused to answer her all evening.

It was late when they reached the restaurant but the inky darkness of the night was held back by the shimmering lights which filled the restaurant garden.

Even at this time the place was still pretty crowded but a helpful waiter, who happened to be a pixie, at least that's what Jace told Clary, managed to find them an excellent table to the side a little way away from the glass back doors. Although that may have been thanks to the sight of Isabelle in her lacy black and purple mini-dress with ruffled sleeves and skirt teamed with black satin stilettoes.

They had only been seated a few minutes before an unpleasantly familiar figure came sliding up to their table.

"Well I just seem to be having all the luck tonight," muttered their waiter, not spotting Alec. "My name's Deacon and unfortunately I have the arduous task of being your waiter for this evening."

Isabelle pursed her lips while Jace settled back into his chair in a more relaxed position while he sized up the Viperla.

"How many lemons did you have to suck to get your expression that sour?" Jace asked with mock innocence.

"How many times has mummy and daddy told you how special you are for you to gain such arrogance?" he snapped back immediately. At that comment Jace sprang to his feet as gracefully as a cat and would have lunged for Deacon if not for Clary's restraining hand on his arm.

"Back off." Isabelle said glaring up at the waiter.

"Now now boys," Simon said hoping to lighten the mood and failing miserably, "no fighting until I've eaten. But if you like you two can be our after meal entertainment."

Deacon's orange eyes were flashing dangerously but he managed to control his temper-slightly.

"Just order your food mundane and I would advise you to keep your pathetic attempts at humour to yourself.

Isabelle was about to go to Simon's defence but he quickly laced his fingers with hers and shook his head. "He's not worth it Iz," he muttered.

They ordered their food quickly, not bothering with pleases and thank yous. Deacon seemed to pause slightly when it came to Alec's turn, his mouth opening slightly as though to say something, but then he shut it quickly and the moment was gone.

Deacon shot them another venomous glare, aimed particularly at Jace who was seated again, a twisted, mocking smile on his face as he muttered smugly. "That's it: run along and fetch."

"Great now he's definitely going to spit in our meals," Simon complained, looking accusingly at Jace who just shrugged in response.

Thankfully the conversation turned to more light and cheerful topics with Alec, thank the angel, only being forced to participate on occasion but otherwise being generally overlooked.

A little later it turned to the mystery of the demon break ins but died down quickly when they were rudely interrupted by Deacon who seemed to have been standing there for a while judging by his expression and arrogant foot tapping.

"And he returns," announced Jace sarcastically, "Did you miss me?"

"Jace stop it." Clary said though she did shoot Deacon a particularly nasty look at the same time.

Gritting his teeth their fuming waiter practically threw their food onto the table before spinning on his heel and striding off muttering about 'stupid, arrogant Shadowhunters'.

If looks could kill Jace would now be nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Everyone eagerly tucked into their meals. Simon eagerly launched into a conversation with Isabelle about a new name for his band while Clary and Jace quickly became wrapped up in their own little bubble.

Alec was content to stare at his cutlery-his stomach suddenly in no mood for food. At least he was content to stare at his cutlery until a sudden vision of him picking up his knife and throwing it into Clary's skull swamped his mind. His body jerked slightly and his fingers clamped down on the edge of the table, the skin turning paper white.

The image cleared quickly and shaking his head in weary resignation he looked over in time to see Jace wipe his thumb across Clary's lower lip wiping away a dab of sauce. Seeing the way they were staring into each other's eyes made a pang of loss that was almost enough to make him sick.

He missed Magnus terribly but something niggling in the back of his mind told him that he couldn't trust Magnus with the truth…yet.

Sitting there staring at his plate a part of him hated himself for how he was acting-probably ruining Isabelle's birthday meal-but the other, larger part, seemed to simply not care. Unfortunately for him he had not been as inconspicuous as he'd hoped.

"Alec seriously what on earth is going on with you? You've barely said a word and you haven't even touched your food."

"Isabelle please-" he stared at the table as he tried to think of a new direction to steer the conversation in but Isabelle seemed to have finally had enough. The others stared, Clary open mouthed at Isabelle's harsh tone while Jace merely raised his eyebrows but his eyes betrayed his desperation to know what was up with Alec just as much as Isabelle. After all Alec was his parabati and brother in all but blood.

"No Alec! You need to start giving us some answers," Isabelle demanded. Alec's eyes widened and flicked up to meet hers momentarily.

"I'm going to find the toilets," he mumbled as he fled from his seat and across the garden. Isabelle followed and managed to grab him just before he made it through the glass doors.

"Alec!" Her hand was like a vice on his forearm.

"Isabelle just leave it!" He half shouted, letting his frustration get the better of him.

"No Alec I won't 'just leave it'. I'm worried about you; we're all worried about you. So please just tell me what's going on."

"I just a bit messed up at the moment ok?" Now that he started he didn't seem able to stop and the words just came pouring out.

"I can't sleep. I won't let myself sleep because every time I do I wake up a few hours later from a nightmare where I've killed you, or Magnus or Jace. I dread it Iz, I dread falling asleep but I can't help it. And I always feel guilty because if I don't sleep I won't be alert in a fight and By the Angel if something happened to any of you because I wasn't awake properly I don't…" his voice cracked before becoming quiet, his tone that of a broken man.

"Am I going crazy Iz? I keep seeing my eyes flash red or my face change into a snarl but then I blink and it's gone. I just don't know what to do. I hate falling asleep but I hate not falling asleep almost as much and I can't…"

He trailed off as he stared at Isabelle, his wide blue eyes imploring her. He sighed and his whole body sagged as thought all the air had been let out of him.

Isabelle was stunned silent. She had never seen her brother so defeated. "Oh Alec why didn't you just tell me?"

She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "The crisis with Valentine…well with everything that happened it's not surprising you're not completely back to normal yet." She moved her hand to his shoulder and squeezed gently. "None of us are indestructible. We can't expecting to do the things we so without it affecting us in some way. But things will get better. Trust me."

It was at times like this he forgot he was the older brother. Under all her bravado Isabelle really was incredibly wise and in that moment she looked way older than her 17 years. Alec wasn't sure how he knew but he was certain that she was talking about the loss of the youngest Lightwood child- their little brother Max.

Some days he would be walking around the Institute but then suddenly something he would see would remind him of Max and it would hit him like a kick to the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and leaving him unable to do anything but try to keep it together while to pain attempted to rip him apart.

Isabelle's words brought his thoughts back to the present.

"I know, because you're older, you're used to having to look after me but sometimes you need to let me look after you too." She smiled gently now before pulling him into a tight hug. Alec's response stuck in his suddenly throat dry and he could feel the threat of tears stinging behind his eyes

"Come on lets go back." She said as she turned to go.

"Izzy!" Alec called, "Thank you." She just smiled at him again before heading back with Alec following close behind her.

What they didn't notice as they moved to re-join the rest of the group was the skulking figure that had been listening to their conversation with increased interest. Deacon had remembered the pale, dark haired, blue eyed Shadowhunter from last time and he hadn't been able to resist the chance to hear about his misfortunes.

These were proving to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
